My Heart's Wish
by OMG-its-a-pen
Summary: Who would have thought running in front of a bullet would land me in an anime." Lila, or Maika, as she's now known, finds herself in the world of Ouran looking for love. Not a very good summary. hikaruxoc maybe kaoruxoc first two chapters are a tad boring
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Uno (1)

_AN: Ok, this story is my first to be put on here, and I hope you guys will be nice and forgiving if it sucks. It has a little bit of religion in the beginning, but I hope I don't offend anyone. I just couldn't think of a better way to get the story in place without being too unoriginal. Well, hope you like it, flames are read but forgotten, suggestions are welcome, and please review._

Disclaimer: Hah! I don't need a disclaimer for this chapter. Oh wait, I do…but Ouran is only mentioned, not used. (yet) Just the same, I don't own Ouran, and like many people have said before, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it.

* * *

Hi. My name is Lila Gomindez. I have brown mid-back length hair and dark brown eyes. Yup, your typical American 16 year old girl. But my appearance won't stay this way for long, because my story is anything but typical. Here, let me start from the beginning.

I was walking home from a sleepover at my friend's house. Ok, it wasn't really a 'sleep' over, more like a 'stay-up-all-night-watching-anime'over. We did take an hour nap though. Yes, we are pretty much otakus, thank you very much. At least we aren't as bad as that Renge girl from Ouran High School Host Club. Phew, that title is a mouth full. It's a really good anime though.

Where was I? Oh ya, walking home. It was around 1 P.M. since I stayed at her house for a while. Ah great, I'm passing that alley. Whenever I pass it, I can't help but look, and whenever I look, I don't like the sight. Sometimes there will be a homeless person, or a sick animal. Usually it's just a lot of trash, but it can be so disgusting. I was not looking forward to passing it, but it was the only way home, and I couldn't cross the street. I walked in front of it, took a deep breath, and looked. My eyes widened and I gasped.

What I saw was a guy with a gun pointed at an old lady. He was yelling at her to give him her purse, but she refused. I could tell he was frustrated, and probably didn't have a problem with shooting her. Without even thinking, I ran in front of the lady. I heard a shot. Unfortunately, I was...

Fast enough.

Yup, I saved her all right...but I also got shot in the process. I felt an unbelievable pain where my heart was, then fell. Before it all went black and numb, I heard the lady scream and the the guy run off. (Ok, I don't know if you would live for a few seconds if you were shot in the heart, but in my story you did, ok?)

My mind was blank. I saw black, and couldn't feel anything. Slowly, I started to feel my body again. Then I remembered that I had gotten shot. The weird part was that I didn't feel any pain. Maybe it was because I was numb, but I'm not sure. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I still only saw black, but it was like I was in a pitch black room. I just stood there. Slowly, a dot of light popped up, and it kept getting bigger and brighter.

I laughed. "So there really is a tunnel of light when you die..." I said. Then I heard a soft laugh, coming from the light. "Is someone there?" I asked, a little scared.

"Yes, there is." said a soft voice that came from the light again. I just kept staring at the light and it started to turn into something. Actually, to be more specific, someone. It was a beautiful lady, with light brown hair that went to her shoulders, and soft, delicate features. She was wearing a simple white dress, and had big, feathery wings. My jaw dropped.

"The tunnel of light turned into an angel. Either I'm dead or crazy. Or both." I said, my head spinning.

"Actually, you're not quite dead yet. And you're not crazy." the angel said.

"Ok, then if I'm not dead or crazy, could you explain where I am after just getting shot?"

The angel smiled. "You are technically dead, but you have an opportunity to get a second chance."

"Huh?"

"You died saving someone else. Since you sacrificed yourself, and for a stranger at that, God has decided to offer you a wish. You can't wish for just anything, your heart has to want it more then anything else. Most people's wishes involve them being alive, so we pull some strings and make it so that they just barely survived. if we can't do that, then we simply make a new existence for them. Of course, some people's wishes don't involve being alive."

"What wish is there where they aren't alive?"

"Well, becoming an angel is one."

"Is that how you became an angel?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"So, what does your heart want more then anything?" she asked. I thought for a minute.

"Well, my heart can get pretty greedy sometimes...but I think what I want more then anything is to fall in love with someone who is kind, and respectful and non-abusive, and that kinda stuff." I said. Ya, I'm a romantic otaku, got a problem?

"Well, that is a good wish. But I get the feeling that your heart wants a little more added to that."

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart is trying to tell me that there is more to your wish."

"Really?"

"Yes, but your heart can't tell me, you have to."

"Uh…wow, this stuff gets confusing." she chuckled.

"It does, but in the end, it turns out fine." I smiled at her, then I tried to think of what my heart wanted added to the wish. Then my eyes widened, and I became embarrassed.

"Um, I think I know what it is my heart wants added to my wish."

"What is it?"

"Well, I really like watching anime, and I guess I've always wanted to be in one. Ya, be in one, and fall in love in one." I said. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Well, that does seem to be what your heart wants." the angel said smiling at me. I smiled then thought of something.

"So, um, if I am in an anime, what's going to happen to my body?" I asked. Then the angel got a sad look on her face.

"Your wish doesn't involve living in that world anymore. There will be a new universe created for you to live in, and your old self will die as a hero."

"Oh…" I said sadly. I sighed. "Well, I don't want to leave everyone but my heart really wants to go to that universe you were talking about." The angel smiled sadly.

"At least you will be remembered as a hero."

"Yeah, I guess…" the angel smiled and put her hand on my forehead. I started to get sleepy, and everything went black.

* * *

_Hope you liked it, I'll get the next one out soon, maybe even today. I just wanted to end at a cliff hanger. Please review, I want to know if anyone likes more story, and even if they don't, at least cares enough to read it. Bye now!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! I'm so happy, I got three reviews already! Ok, to show my gratitude, I shall write as fast as I can…which isn't very fast considering I'll end up with a lot of typos. Heh, oh well. Thanks to dark-pyro-kunzite, Suzuki Yumi'.', and Picklez'n'cheez-luv for the reviews. Hope you like it!_

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Ouran, and if you think I do, maybe you should go visit the nut house. Ooh, you can invite me over! Well, on to the story now.

* * *

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a room. Ok, that's normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that nothing looked realistic.

Everything looked sorta animated. What the heck happened?! I tried to remember how I got here.

Oh yeah, I got shot, died, an angel appeared, asked me what my heart wanted more then anything, then knocked me out. So then I'm in an anime? Wait. What?

"Where the heck am I?" I asked.

"In an anime, of course. That's what you wanted." a familiar soft voice said. I looked at her.

"Ok, I'm still not sure if I'm crazy or not, but I'll just go with it. Might as well."

"I already told you, you're not crazy."

"Fine, whatever you say. Well, if I'm in an anime, what anime is it?" I asked. To tell you the truth, I couldn't really remember any anime, just that I liked watching them.

"You have no memory of the anime you've seen. Just the basic idea of what anime is. If I told you what anime we're in, it would mean nothing."

"Gah, I'm confused." I whined. She laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help you until you get settled."

"Ok. Um, do you have a name?"

"Yes. My name is Anna."

"That's a pretty name." I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"No problem….soo, what now?"

"Well, I suppose I should give you your background, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Heh, I feel like I'm in the witness protection program or something."

"Well, your new name is Maika Tenju. Your mother and father own a prospering business, so you're wealthy. Your parents have you living a modest lifestyle so you don't become a rich airhead. You attend Ouran High School, which is a school for rich people basically. You are in your first year. You have just moved here from a different part of Japan, so you don't know anyone yet. And that's pretty much the basics."

"Cool ,so I'm rich? That's awesome!" I shouted with my arms in the air.

"Yes, you are. Now, you're the only one who can see and hear me, so maybe you shouldn't try talking to me around other people. They might think you're crazy."

"Ok, gotcha."

"Maiko-sama, are you awake yet? You need to get ready for your first day of school." I heard some lady say outside my door.

"Uh…Anna, who's that? And do I have to start school today?"

"That is your maid Shizo-san. And no, today is Sunday. You have to go to school tomorrow."

"Oh, ok thanks." I said quietly. Then I yelled outside to Shizo-san. "Yeah, I'm awake. You can come in if you want." then Shizo-san came in.

"Glad to see you're up, Maiko-sama." she smiled at me. I smiled back. She was a pretty lady, looked to be around 40, with her dark brown hair pulled in a bun.

"So, what do we have to do today?" I asked her. It suprsed me how comfortable I felt, considering I've never been here before.

"Well, you need to try on your new uniform, and we need to make sure you have all you school supplies. But first, you need to have breakfast."

"Okey-dokey." I said with a smile. I didn't even realize I was hungry. As I followed Shizo-san to the kitchen, I realized I actually knew where everything was. "Weird." I muttered under my breathe.

"Did you say something dear?" Shizo-san asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just talking to myself."

"You kow where everything is, and it all sems familiar to you because it has all been planted into your mind while you slept." Anna said. I nodded at her instead of saying anything, remembering what she said earlier about me being the oly one who saw her.

A few seconds later, we were in the kitchen. My parents were just finishing their breakfast. I actually knew it was them too. I feel so proud of myself.

"Oh, honey, there you are. I was afraid your father and I were going to leave before you woke up." my mother said.

"Really? Why were you worried?" I asked.

"Oh, dear, we forgot to tell her." my father said.

"Darn,. I knew we were forgetting something important. I'm sorry Maika-chan, but your father and I are going on a business trip for the whole week. If we could get out of it, we would, but its very important." my mother said.

"It's ok. I guess I'll deal." I said smiling at her.

"The worst part is that it's your first week of your knew school. Well, I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, but we'll be back on Friday. Be good and make friends at your new school." mother said. We hugged.

"You got it, Okaa-san. Have fun on your trip." I said jokingly. Business trips weren't usually that much fun.

"Haha, very funny." my father siad while hugging me.

"Bye guys, I'll see you Friday." I said waving to them as they walked out of the kitchen. Then Shiko-san brought me some cereal and I ate in silence. After I finished eating, Shiko-san heped me make sure I had all my school supplies.

"Well, that leaves the uniform." she said, obviously not looking forward to it.

"What's so bad about the uniform?" I asked. She sighed.

"You'll see." then she walked to my room, where there lay a big, puffy yellow dress.

"Oh…"

"Yup. Apparently that's supposed to look good."

"Well, I guess on someone, it might look good…just not on me." then it occurred to me. If everything here is animated…what do I look like? I haven't looked in any mirrors or anything yet, so I have no idea.

"Um, Shizo-san? I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I said, forcing myself not to run to the bathroom. When I got there, I looked at my reflection. My jaw dropped.

I have pretty dark blue hair that was almost black that went a little past my shoulders. My eyes were a lighter shade of blue then my hair. I looked really pretty! I grinned then walked slowly back to my room. Hmm…my hair really won't look so good with that dress.

"Hey Shizo-san, I think I have an idea. What if we dye to dress to a blue?" I asked.

"I don't know if the school will allow it…"

"Let's call and ask!" I said excitedly. This was a good idea, and I was sticking to it. Shizo-san sighed and called. Apparently, they let us, so we dyed it a pretty blue that wasn't too light or too dark. It was surprisingly easy. Then I tries it on.

"Wow, Maiko-sama, it actually looks good now." Shizo-san complimented. I smiled. Apparently, it had gotten late so I went to bed. I was actually excited for school tomorrow.

* * *

_Wow, that was a lot of writing. I just couldn't help but keep writing. I didn't want to leave it at a bad part. It didn't even take me too long to type all this. It's much easier then writing it in a notebook. Well, thanks again to the people who reviewed the first chapter. Again, I'll probably update soon because I'm still on Spring Break and I want to actually get to the part where Maiko goes to school. Well, until next time, bye-bye! Sorry if it sucked, but I think it came out alright. Oh, and sorry if any words are spelt wrong, I might have forgotten to spellcheck al lthe parts, hee hee..._


	3. Chapter 3

_AHHHH!! Omigosh, I just realized I made a mistake in my last chapter….I accidentally put the wrong name. It's dark-pyro-kuniochi, not dark-pyro-kunzite! Gah, I'm so sorry, please forgive me! For my mistake, this chapter is dedicated to you! So sorry!! (Yeah yeah, I know, stop apologizing, but hey, if it was you who's name I spelt wrong, don't you want an apology? I would.)_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran, but you knew that already. Didn't you? Yes, because my readers are smart. Unlike me and my blonde moments. (Even though I'm not really blonde.) Hey, I just realized something. Tamaki is blonde, so that could explain his stupidity! I mean, I knew he was blonde before, I just never thought of the blonde moment thing...ok, I'll shut up now

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up ready for school, which is weird because usually I'm a zombie in the morning. Oh well, maybe some of my habits changed when I came here. I skipped to the kitchen to get breakfast. Yes, I was hyper. Maybe I woke up with so much energy because of that soda I had before I went to sleep…well, if its gonna give me this much energy, I'll drink soda every Sunday night, because who really gets up happily on Monday morning? (Hint: it's definitely not me unless on vacation)

Enough of my rambling now. I finished breakfast then went to get washed up. I had taken a shower last night, so that was done. I washed my face then put my dress on. I pulled my hair into a half-ponytail (the top half of hair is in a ponytail, and the rest is just down) and let some of my bangs fall into my face. I smiled. I didn't put on any makeup because I was afraid of poking my eye out with the eyeliner or mascara, besides, I've never been too big on the whole makeup thing. Especially lipstick. Did you know its made out of sharks? Yeah, gross.

I skipped back to the living room. Shizo-san was there.

"My my, Maiko-sama, someone seems excited for their first day."

"I'm really hyper. I blame Pepsi." I said shrugging. She laughed.

"Well, if you're ready to go, the limo is outside waiting."

"Ok. See you later Shizo-san." I said going outside. I got in the limo. The ride to Ouran wasn't very long, about 15 minutes. I still got there early since I had to go to the office and pick up my schedule and what-not. Hee hee, what-not is a funny phrase. Wait, snap out of it Lil- I mean Maiko! You need to concentrate.

I stepped out of the limo and stared at my new school. It was HUGE! My own house was pretty big compared to my old house, but compared to some-ok, most- of the houses that I passed on the way here, it was small-ish. The school could probably fit my house 10 times over. Ok, maybe only three times, but it was still big.

I took a deep breath and walked to the office, which was covalently placed close to the entrance. I walked in and told the lady my name. It said class 1-A. (shocker, huh?) I still had 10 minutes left before school started so I decided to look for my class. This is one of the times I loved my wonderful sense of direction. I found my classroom in about six minutes. That may seem like a lot, but there was a pretty big distance, so whatever. At least I found it.

When I went in, there were some students already there. I walked to the teacher, and he showed me where my seat is. He said I would have to introduce myself when class started.

I sat next to a boy with brown hair. He was turned around talking to the twins that sat behind us. When I sat down, the three of them stopped talking and looked at me. The boy next to me smiled.

"Hello. I'm Haruhi. Are you new here?"

"Yup. It's nice to meet you Haruhi, I'm Maiko." I said, returning the smile. The twins were still staring at me, but now they were looking at my dress. Oh yeah, did I mention all the stares I got when I came? Apparently not many people here have dyed their uniform. Haruhi saw the twins staring at me and introduced them.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." he said pointing at them. According to him, Kaoru sat behind me and Hikaru sat behind him.

"Hi." I said.

"Nice dress." they said in unison.

"Uh, thanks. I didn't like the yellow so my maid called the school and they gave us permission to dye it." I said, answering their obvious question.

"It matches your eyes." Hikaru said.

"And your hair." Kaoru finished. I got an anime sweat drop.

"No, really? I just picked the first color I saw and it happened to be blue." I said sarcastically. Haruhi just sighed and shook his head.

"How did the school let you dye it? I would think that if they allowed different colors they would have them already available." Haruhi said.

"Well, my maid can be very…persuasive. Or black mail-ive. Whichever term you prefer. Actually, it's more like And/or black mail-ive. "the three just stared at you.

"Heh, was I rambling again?" I laughed nervously.

"Yep." the twins said in unison. Then the bell rang. Me and Haruhi turned around in to face the front.

"Alright class, before we start, we have a new student. Please welcome Maiko Tenju." he ,motioned for me to come to the front of the class so I did. "Maika, why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked like I had a choice. I almost asked him if I did but decided I didn't want a bad reputation as the back-talker.

"Um, well. I ramble a lot," the twins started snickering. I glared at them but continued. "I'm a pretty good student, and I can be really random sometimes, so if I start sounding crazy, I am." I said with a big innocent smile. "But you don't have to worry, it usually only happens when I have way too much sugar and caffeine." I said then walked back to my desk. Haruhi smiled at me and I could feel the death glares I was getting from some girls.

"Uh, Haruhi, are you popular with the girls?" I asked him. He stared at me blankly.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I think if you have a fan club, and some of them happen to be in this class, then they want to kill me right now." I said, kinda scared.

"Don't worry. Most of these girls are harmless. They bark, but they don't bite." Kaoru said to me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. But barks can still be scary too." I told him. Then I felt even more glares. "Kaoru…I'm guessing you have your fans too…"

"Oh, yeah…heh, sorry 'bout that." he said leaning back to talk to his brother. I took a glance back at them and noticed Hikaru had an evil smile and Kaoru's was matching, with just a tad less evil. I gulped when they glanced at me and I turned around.

"Um, Haruhi…please tell me those two aren't going to kill me." I said, pointing behind me. Haruhi glanced back, then sighed.

"Sorry Maika-san, but I think you've just become the twins' new toy." he said, apologetically.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It means they will probably be pulling pranks on you and bothering you. I wonder if this means I'm off the hook." he said. I narrowed my eyes at him then payed attention to the teacher.

After awhile we had a break, it was before lunch though, just so we didn't go crazy sitting for hours. I walked around a little, not really paying attention, and I bumped into a girl. She fell down, and I almost freaked out.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you up." I said, holding me hand out to her.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking either." she said smiling at me. She was a little shorter then me, and had black hair and dark eyes. The uniform looked absolutely horrible with her dark hair. She looked at my uniform. "I like your uniform." she said.

"Thank you. Um, not to sound rude or anything, but maybe you should ask the school if you can dye your's too, I bet it would look really good if it was a darker color." I said. She smiled at me.

"That sounds like a good idea. Would you come with me?" she asked.

"Sure! I'm Maika, by the way."

"Oh, I know. I'm in your class. I'm Arisa Morinozuka." (That's right folks, she's Mori's little sister. I made her up though, so don't go freaking out about not remembering her.)

"You are!? Sorry, the only people I actually remembered from class are the three guys that sit around me, since they're really the only one's I've talked to so far."

"It's ok. No one expects you to remember everyone in your class on the first day. Now, lets go to the office, ok Maika-san?"

"Ok, and you can call me Maika-chan." I said, as we started walking towards the office.

"Alright, and you can call me Arisa-chan." she said. When we got to the office, we asked if she could have her uniform dyed, and at first they said no, but then I mentioned that they let me, so they grudgingly agreed

"Yay, now I won't be as freakish since I won't be the only one with a different color uniform!" I shouted. Arisa giggled.

"Hey Maika-chan, where did you get the dye for your dress?" she asked.

"Oh, I had it already, I'm not sure where I got it. If you want you can come to my house and we can get it dyed there."

"Ok. That sounds good. Do you mind coming to my brother's club after school then? I need to tell him where I am."

"No problem. What club is your brother in."

"The Host Club."

"Oh." I said, a little too loud. We were quiet for a minute.

"…you have no idea what it is, do you?"

"None at all." Arisa giggled again.

"Well, it's basically him and his friends being all romantic and stuff to girls."

"Oh…not to be vulgar, but like those things in clubs?"

"Uh…yeah, but more…innocent." I giggled. Well, this club sounds interesting.

"Who's in it?"

"Well, my brother, Takashi, but they all call him Mori, my cousin who everyone calls Hunny, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Koaru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka."

"Oh, I know Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. They're the three who I actually know. Well, if they're in a club like that, it explains the scary fan girls who want to kill me."

"Yup, most of the girls wanted that seat. The teacher didn't want anyone's family to be mad at him, so he left it empty. That was the only empty seat left, so you had to have it."

"Gee, aren't I lucky."

"They're really nice. Although Hikaru and Kaoru have a weird way of getting customers."

"How?"

"They act like their in love with each other, it's called 'brotherly love'." she said with air quotes. Then she gasped and covered her mouth. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone it was an act."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I said, smiling. She smiled at me, then hugged me.

"Thank you Maika-chan. Tamaki-sempai and or Kyoya-sempai would have killed me if the customers found out because of me."

"Well, I don't want my new friend getting killed, do I?" we went back to class and during lunch, we ate together. After school was over, we went to the Host Club.

I followed her to a room. It was labeled Third Music Room.

"Arisa-chan, why is it in a music room?" I asked.

"It was one of the only rooms left when they made the club." she said shrugging. She opened the door and…..

* * *

_And you have to wait to find out. Sorry, I just thought it was a good place to stop at. By the way, lets say that it's only been a week since school actually started, because, well, I think it would be easier for me that way. I hope you liked it! Next chapter Maika meets the rest of the Host Club! Again, I'm sorry dark-pyro-kunzite, but I hope this makes up for it…if you were even mad…heh. Well, I hope everyone else liked it too! Please review. And I used spell check this time, so hopefully all the words are spelled right…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I put this one up because I'm still on vacation, and have nothing better to do. I didn't know if I should put this up or not, because I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I really felt like putting this up though, so here you go. Also, I have, like 117 hits, but only three faves and one alert. And I have four reviews, two of which are from the same person. To those of you who are just looking, please give me a chance! I'm barely even getting to the part where the club is actually in it. I can't promise it will get better, but I hope it will. Also, if you look, at least review. Even if you don't want to keep reading, I'd rather have a flame then nothing at all. I guess I should stop whining though, since the chapter has only been up for one day. Well, I'll let you get on with the story now._

* * *

DISCLAIMER: …I really don't think I need to do this. You guys aren't going to sue me, right? Ah well, I'll put it up anyways. Don't want to take any chances. Me no own Ouran.

Chapter 4

Arisa opened the door and there was a bright light and flower petals floating around.

"Welcome." I heard a bunch of people say. Then they actually saw who was there. Here's how the reactions went: Hikaru and Kaoru grinned mischievously, but not evilly this time, Haruhi said "Oh, hello Arisa-san, Maika-san.", the short blonde said "Look Takashi, it's Ari-chan!", the tall black-haired boy nodded, the other boy with black hair and glasses just looked at us pretty much blankly, and the taller blonde said "Oh, Arisa, you've brought a friend!" then he came up to me, put his hand under my chin, lifted my face up and said "Hello, princess. Welcome to the Host Club." I just stared at him blankly, wondering if I should kick him, and if so, where. Luckily for him, I didn't have time to decide because the twins came and dragged him away from me.

"Milord, leave our new toy alone!" they said in unison. I was just standing there blankly.

"Hello, Maika-san, right? My name is Kyoya." the boy with glasses held his hand out to shake. I shook it.

"Uh, yeah, that's my name. Nice to meet you Kyoya-san."

"Maika-chan, let me introduce them to you." Arisa said. I nodded and she continued. She pointed to the tall boy. "That's my brother, you can call him Mori, that's our cousin Mitsukuni, but you can call him Hunny," she pointed to the short boy, then to the other blonde, "That's Tamaki. Don't let his flirting get to you, he always does it. It took him two days to stop doing it to me, and he still does it sometimes. It gets kinda annoying." I saw Tamaki go the the corner and look all depressed. Everyone else ignored him, so I figured he did this often. " And then you've met everyone else." she said.

"Hi." I said waving. Then Kyoya turned to me.

"Who would you like to designate?" he asked me.

"Desi- what?" I asked.

"It means reserve as your host. Um, guys, we just came to tell you that I'm going to Maika-chan's house. She's going to dye my uniform like hers!" Arisa said happily. Mori cocked his head to the side. Hunny came over to me.

"Are you going to dye her dress a pretty blue like your's, Mai-chan?"

"Uh, yeah, unless she wants a different color." I said, liking my new nickname. Arisa shook her head.

"I want blue." she said.

"Ok. Well, see you guys later then." I said to the boys.

"Mai-chan, Mai-chan! You'll come back tomorrow and eat cake with me, right?" Hunny asked.

"Um, ok, sure." I said smiling. Then me and Arisa left and went to my limo.

"Arisa-chan, what grades are they all in?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the twins and Haruhi are in our class, Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai are both in 2-A, and Hunny and Mori are in 3-A."

"Hunny's a third year?" I asked, a bit surprised. I realized some people were short and could skip a lot of grades, but that seemed a bit much.

"Yes. I know he looks like a little kid, but he's really the oldest of all of us. It's weird that he looks so young, but it works out for the better for the club." she explained.

"Oh…" I said, oh so smartly. Then we were at my house. "Shizo-san! I'm home! I brought a friend with me!" I yelled out into the house. Shizo-san walked from upstairs.

"Hello Maiko-sama, did you have a good first day?"

"Yup. Look, I already made a friend!" I said pointing to Arisa. "Her name is Arisa-chan. Arisa-chan, this is my maid Shizo-san."

They shared their greetings. "Shizo-san, we wanted to know if we could dye her uniform too. We got permission from the school."

"Of course, Maiko-same. Does she have anything to wear while we dye her uniform?" she asked. I froze, then smacked my forehead.

"I knew I was forgetting something important. Arisa-chan, you can borrow some of my clothes while we dye your dress, ok?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded. I took her to my room and gave her a dress. It fit me a little tight, but it fit her perfectly. Ok, to be honest, I'm a little freaked out by the fact that I do know so much about my life here. Which reminds me, I haven't seen Anna at all today…does she think I'm settled in? Well, I am, so I guess its ok…I'm gonna miss her though.

We took Arisa's dress to Shizo-san, who had the dye set up. We left her to dye the dress while I got me and Arisa a snack.

"What do you want as a snack?" I asked Arisa.

"I'm fine with some tea."

"Anything else? Want some fruit or something?" I asked, making the tea.

"No, I'm good, thank you for offering."

"Your welcome." When the tea was finished, we sat and talked. After a few minutes, Arisa laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that, this is almost the same thing that happens in the Host Club. Minus all the girls squealing."

"Really? Do they squeal a lot?"

"Yup."

"Great. Oh well, I guess I'll live." We talked some more, and when we finished our tea, I gave Arisa a tour of the house. After that, we went to my room and did our homework. The stinken teacher gave me homework on my first day! Oh well, I already knew all this stuff, and Arisa was a good student too, so if I had really needed it she could have helped me.

By the time we had finished our homework, Arisa's dress was done. I let her keep the dress she had borrowed, and then she left. I decided to talk to Shizo-san a little before I went to bed.

"Arisa-san seems to be a nice girl. Did you make any other friends?" she asked.

"Yup, and yup. She's sorta the only girl though…"

"Really?" Shizo-san said in a suggestive tone.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" In class I sit next to this boy and these two twins sit behind us, and I made friends with them. They are in this one club with Arisa-san's older brother and cousin, but I only met the other people in the club for like, five minutes. We just went to tell them Arisa-san was coming over here."

"Uh-huh, sure." Shizo-san teased. I glared at her. I knew she was just playing, so it wasn't that bad of a glare. I sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go watch TV then go to bed." I said before walking up to my room. I rotted my brain with television for a few hours, then went to bed. I had a weird dream. It was something about giant frogs jumping out of the ocean. They jumped onto a giant octopus and turned into a hat. Then the octopus put on a suit and got a suitcase. It turns out the octopus was a traveling sales man. He was really good, sold 15 vacuums in an hour and a half. Then I woke up. (ok, if that sounds retarded, that's 'cause it is. I made it up while I was writing, and I felt like being random.)

I put on my uniform. For some reason I only had one, so Shizo-san had to wash it every day. Yes, Shizo-san is our only maid. Our house is so small that we only have one maid, one cook, and a driver. That's pretty much it. It makes it easier though, since we can know them personally.

I got to school at almost the same time as Arisa, Mori, and Hunny. I guess they all rode in the same car since they were related and all. I noticed Arisa was wearing her newly dyed uniform. Not that hard notice. I waved at her, and she came over to me. We walked to class, and took our seats. She only sat a few desks away from me.

When I got to my desk, the twins were there, but no Haruhi. I gulped before I sat down. I didn't dislike the twins, but being their new toy, I had a feeling it was better not to be caught alone with them.

"Hi guys." I said, waving to them. They stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked at me. They smiled.

"Hello Maika-chan." they said together.

"When did I say you could call me -chan?" I asked them. It wasn't that I had a problem with it, I didn't really mind, I just felt like being a tad bit difficult.

"When did we say you could call us 'guys'?" Hikaru asked. At least I think it was Hikaru.

"Are we not allowed to call you -chan?" Kaoru added.

"Well ,would you prefer me to call you girls? And your allowed, I just wondered when I said you could call me -chan." I said smiling as if we weren't having a stupid argument. They looked at each other and each raised an eybrow. At the same time. The exact same time. I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

Unfortunately, people stare at you when you start randomly laughing. Especially when you're the new girl. The new girl with a dyed uniform. Yeah. Aaaakward. Oh well. I stopped laughing and looked around at everybody staring at me.

"What? You've never seen someone laughing before?" I asked them. They turned around and continued whatever they were doing before. They thought I was crazy, which is fine with me. They're entitled to their opinion. I just don't want them staring at me. At least not so obviously anyway. The twins were staring at me, they still had their eyebrows raised. I almost started laughing again but stopped myself.

"So we can call you -chan?" they said as if nothing ever happened. Niiice.

"Sure." I said with a big grin. Than Haruhi walked in.

"Hello Maiko-san. Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san." he said to us.

"Hi Haruhi-san/-kun!" the twins and I all said in unison.

"…that was weird." I said. Then the bell rand and class started. We learned a whole bunch of boring stuff that I already knew. Yes, the only subject I wasn't more than halfway through with in my old life was Japanese. Because, you know, I was in America, so I had English. Well, yeah, so I already knew everything else and didn't have to pay much attention.

During our keep-the-kids-from-going-crazy break, Arisa came over to where they rest of us were sitting. We just hung out until class started. The twins kept doing random things like poking me with a pencil or throwing a paper ball at me. They also stood behind me tugging on my hair or just plain poking me. I got annoyed, but didn't show it. I knew if I lashed out at them, the class would think I was even crazier then before. Not to mention the death glares. The twins started getting bored so they stopped. Then I turned around and started poking them. They swatted my hands away at the same time and I giggled again. Their eyes twitched. Yup, at the same time. I laughed harder.

"What is it with you and laughing?" the almost yelled at me.

"I just think it's funny how you do almost everything at the same time. Of course your stupid synchronization made the whole class stare at me this morning."

"Oh, so that's why you started laughing." Arisa said.

"Uh-huh. Now they all think I'm crazy." Haruhi didn't know what we were talking about, but she didn't ask. He pretty much put two and two together. Good ole Haruhi, the smart one of the bunch. At least, the one who had common sense. I did too, but ignored it a lot.

So that's pretty much how our break went. Finally class started again, and I again ignored the teacher. I started daydreaming. Ok, more like spacing out, but whatever. At lunch, Haruhi stayed and ate in the classroom. The twins dragged me and Arisa with them. When I say drag, I mean literally drag. Me and Arisa were lucky we didn't fall on our faces. I, being in the slightly mental state I was in, almost cracked up again when the twins ordered the exact same lunch at, you guessed it, the exact same time. Arisa and I got the same as the twins, and followed them to a table.

We ate in silence until we were all almost done. Then the twins started to get bored. They started flinging peas onto mine and Arisa's plates. We just stared at them. Eventually, all that had been left of their food was on our plates. We just got up and threw out the trays. Stupid rich people, just throwing away the plastic trays. They probably just buy more everyday. Stupid rich people, with the stupid aid to stupid global warming. I doubt anyone digs through the trash just to get the trays. Whatever. I guess I'll stop rambling now.

Anyways, the twins followed us. We just walked around the school until lunch was over. Apparently the twins wanted to act sneaky, they kept hiding behind random things in the hall whenever we looked back. Newsflash, you guys suck at being ninjas.

"You two suck at being ninjas." Arisa said. Hah! Told you. I knew it wasn't just me. They stuck their heads out from behind the random potted plants that were there and stuck their tongues out at us.

"You guys are so immature." I sighed, shaking my head.

"What's your point?" they asked me together. Ok,I think I'm over my amusement of the unison thing. I shrugged and kept walking. They went back to being 'ninjas' and me and Arisa just ignored them. When lunch ended, we went back to the wonderful thing we call class. Note the sarcasm.

The teacher made us take notes, but since I was again not paying attention, I just copied Haruhi's. He didn't seem to mind. Something tells me he was used to the twins copying, maybe? But yeah, I changed some of the words in case the teacher actually read them. Heh, right. Teachers never read the notes, they just make us write them, knowing we'll never study off them.

Finally, school ended. Since I promised Hunny I'd eat cake with him today, I decided to make Arisa walk with there with me, the twins and Haruhi.hen we got to the door, Haruhi stopped.

"What's the matter, Haruhi-san?" I asked.

"Well, Arisa-san is allowed in before we open because she's Mori-sempai's sister, but I'm not sure if Kyoya-sempai and tamaki-sempai will allow you in." he told me.

"Eh, I'll come in anyway. I have a feeling Hunny-sempai won't mind me in there, and I don't think Mori-sempai will either, so that would pretty much leave you guys to kick me out. Something tells me you won't, and Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai don't seem all that strong." I said, with a smile on my face. Haruhi just shrugged and walked in. As soon as Tamaki saw Haruhi, he ran over.

"Haruhi! Your late! Where are those two devils?" he asked, then saw the rest of us walk in. He came over to me. He pulled my face up from the chin again. My left eye twitched. "Hello, Miaka-hime. How are you today?" he asked, completely oblivious to my twitching eye.

"I'll give you five seconds to let me go." I threatened. He ran over to the corner from yesterday and got depressed. That's it, I officially dub it Tamaki's Emo Corner.

"Mother! Arisa-chan's new friend is being rude to me!" Tamaki said from the corner. I raised my eyebrow. Mother?

"Might I ask who 'Mother' is?" I asked.

"Tamaki-sempai, as you can see, is crazy. He thinks of everyone in the club as a family. Kyoya-sempai is the mother." Arisa explained. Kyoya ignored Tamaki and smiled at Arisa.

"Arisa-san, I would appreciate it if you would not tell Maika-san everything about the club. Which brings me to question, why is she here? Club has not started yet." He said calmly but coldly.

"Well, first of all, I'm right here, you could ask me myself. Second, I have nothing better to do since pretty much everybody I know is in this room. And its not like I'm going to go blab to all the airhead girls about your club. I'm only a blabber-mouth around my friends, and again, all my friends are in this room." I stated plainly.

"So you admit you're a blabber-mouth?" Hikaru asked.

"Proudly." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Very well, you may stay, but you must promise not to tell the customers anything they don't already know. Whether or not you become friends with them." Kyoya said.

"Eh, I don't really care to be friends with them. They all seem pretty much airheads." I said. Then Tamaki popped out of his emo corner.

"Yes yes, you can be part of the club." he said excitedly.

"No, she can't Tamaki." Kyoya said bluntly. Tamaki's face fell.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a girl. I don't think the customers want a girl host."

"She can be a maid!" Hunny shouted out. Mori just nodded.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" Kyoya said, obviously not really caring.

"Yay!" everyone except me, Arisa, Haruhi, Mori, and Kyoya yelled. I sighed.

"Don't I even get a say in this?" I asked.

"Nope!" The twins said. I groaned. This is what I get for sticking to my promises.

"Mai-chan, Mai-chan! Do you want to have some cake with me?" Hunny asked. I sighed and walked over to the table he was sitting at. It was filled with cakes.

"Sure." I said, sitting down and grabbing a chocolate cake. I ate three fourths of it, then I stopped. I never could finish a slice of cake unless it was ice cream cake. Hunny noticed that I had stopped eating. He eyed the cake hungrily.

"Mai-chan, aren't you going to finish your cake?" he asked innocently. I saw that he really wanted the rest of it.

"No, would you like to finish it for me?" I asked him. He smiled wide and nodded up and down really fast, I got dizzy just watching him. He grabbed the rest of my cake and ate it in one big bite. I laughed.

I have a feeling that being in this club won't be boring.

* * *

_Wow. This is the longest I've written so far. And look, I didn't leave it at a cliffhanger this time! Yay! Again, please review! I've decided I need at least three reviews before I update. Well, bye-bye! Oh, and a question. Does anybody think I shuld have Haruhi end up with Tamaki? Or should they stay single? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Welll, I don't know if having one person review more than one chapter counts as more then one review, but I'll take it! I would like to thank Suzuki Yumi '.' and Elle Steinig for reviewing. _

DISCLAIMER: I'll make it simple this time. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Chapter 5

After Hunny scarfed down the rest of my cake, Tamaki pulled me away to tell me what my 'duties' as a maid would be.

"Ok Maika-chan, as the Host Club's maid, you will have to clean up after club, and make and serve tea!" Tamaki told me. I groaned.

"I hate cleaning!"

"Well you have to! That's what maids do, they clean." Tamaki told me.

"Tamaki-sempai, leave her alone." Haruhi said. Tamaki went to his corner.

"Mother! My daughter is rebelling!" he yelled to Kyoya. I raised my eyebrow and turned to Arisa.

"Daughter?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"He's delusional." Arisa stated plainly. Of course, that makes perfect sense.

" Hey Tamaki-sempai, are they all your daughters?" I asked him. His eyes widened and he froze. I poked him with a broom he had given my while telling me I had to clean. "Yo, Tamaki-sempai, you alive?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Milord is an idiot." the twins said together.

"Where did you two pop up from?" I asked them. They shrugged then grinned.

"Hey Maika-chan…" one said.

"Lets play a game." the other finished.

"It depends. What game?" I asked fearfully.

"The 'Which is Hikaru-kun game'!" they said together. They put on hats and ran in circles. They started running really fast, and since I was watching them, I got dizzy.

"Stop running! I don't want to get motion sickness!" I yelled at them. They stopped and laughed at me. "Shut up! Or do you want me to puke on you?" I threatened. They shut up.

That's it. Shut up when in danger of becoming a human barf bag.

"So, which…"

"…is Hikaru?" they asked. I put my finger to my chin and looked at them.

"Well, lets see." I started to walk around them. Stupid identical twins with identical uniforms. It looks like there are no physical differences between the two. "Um, is Hikaru-san on the right?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" they asked together.

"Pretty much a wild guess." I said smiling.

"That doesn't count, whether your right or wrong." they said together.

"Fine. Humph. Lets see if I can find a reason." I kept looking at them. Then I noticed everyone was watching to see if I could figure it out. That or they had nothing better to do. Probably the latter. "I stick to my opinion because…Hikaru's grin is a little more mischievous then Kaoru's." I said. After a while, I really did see that. It just takes an extremely long and close look. The twins looked at each other then at me again.

"Right…" they said, surprised. I grinned.

"Hah! Now, if I get better at noticing that, I shall be able to tell you two apart at a glance!!" I yelled really loud, with my finger in the air. "Mwuahahaha!" Yes, I laughed evilly. I was having a moment. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Which I guess I am.

"Never do that again." Arisa told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You reminded me of Tamaki-sempai." she said innocently. Of course, that sent him back to his corner. Me and the twins laughed.

"Maika-san, club will be starting in five minutes. Perhaps you should start making tea." Kyoya informed me. I saluted to him.

"Sir, yes sir! And you guys can call me Maika-chan if you want." I said smiling. Then Arisa showed me where the kitchen was and helped me make tea.

"How much tea do we make?" I asked her.

"Um, I guess enough for about seven teapots. Then we can make more as it starts running out, and it won't get cold."

"Ok." I said and started making the tea. After it was finished, we put it in teapots and took them out to the tables. Me and Arisa then brought out snacks to the tables, except Hunny and Mori's, because it was already filled with cake. After that, we just sorta stood there. I looked to the boys and they were all arranged in front of the door. When it opened, petals fell from a net hung above the door (so that's where they came from) and the boys all said "Welcome" at the same time. Then I heard a bunch of girls squealing. I sweat dropped. They were practically a stampede when they came in. When some saw that I had been here before them, they glared at me. Ok, I'm really getting tired of all the glares. Stupid air headed rich girls. Then Tamaki stood up.

"Princesses, before the club starts, I have an announcement." he said. The girls yelled, obviously expecting more then they were gonna get. "We have a new member of the club." More yelling. Then looking around for who it could be. "Please welcome our new maid, Maiko-chan." Then they all looked at what he pointed at, which happened to be me. They all looked at me blankly.

"So its not a new host?" one girl asked.

"No, sorry." Kyoya smiled. Apparently that made up for the disappointment, because the girls all yelled again. Then the boys all went to a table, Hunny and Mori shared the one with all the cakes, and the twins shared a table, everyone else had their own. The girls flocked to whichever host they had designated. Me and Arisa just stood there.

"What do we do now?" I asked Arisa.

"Well, I usually go and sit with my brother, but I don't want to leave you alone." she said smiling at my. I smiled back.

"I love having you as a friend. If you really want to go sit with your brother, go ahead. I don't mind." I told her but she shook her head. "Ok then, lets go ask Tamaki." I said, and we walked over to Tamaki. I poked him on the shoulder. "Tamaki-sempai, I have nothing to do." I told him. He looked back at me.

"Oh, Maika-chan, you could have some tea until you have to make more." he told me. I liked that idea, mainly since it meant I could get away from all the girls glaring at me for taking up their 'Tamaki Time'.

"Ok. Come on Arisa-chan." I said, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Something tells me you aren't too popular with the customers." she said.

"You think?" I said sarcastically, but not meanly. I chuckled. "Oh well, not my fault their so jealous. I don't understand why they are though, its not like they don't share him already." I said shrugging.

"Its probably because you can get closer to him then they can since you're a part of the club now."

"But they don't seem to hate you."

"That's because I usually sit with Mori and Hunny, and they're both related to me so the girls don't feel threatened."

"You're so logical." I told her. She smiled.

"I'm guessing that's a compliment."

"It is. Now lets have some tea." I said, pouring two cups. We drank silently. When we were done, we walked out to see if we needed to make any more. I was so not prepared for what I saw. Ok, Arisa did warn me, but I still didn't expect it.

Let me explain. Kaoru and Hikaru had picked the table in front of the kitchen and we walked out in the middle of their 'brotherly love' act. Hikaru had Kaoru dipped and was holding his face close to his. They were murmuring stuff to each other that I didn't hear, and probably didn't want to hear. Their customers were squealing and blushing, while I was standing there with my eye twitching.

Arisa noticed I had frozen (except for my eye, of course) and looked back. She giggled at my expression. Yes, she was laughing at my emotional scarring. She waved her hand in front of my face and blocked my view of the twins. I sighed and stopped twitching.

"Wonder if I'll get used to that." I asked Arisa.

"I did." she offered. I sighed again and walked to Haruhi's table, which was on the other side of the room.

"Haruhi, are you going to need more tea?" I asked him. He checked the teapot.

"Um, yes. I think I will need more soon. Thank you." he smiled at me. His customers blushed and I heard them murmur stuff like "Haruhi is so sweet." or "Haruhi is so polite." I was thankful because they didn't seem to hate me. I smiled at Haruhi.

"All right,. I'll check with everyone else and then make the tea." I said walking away. Arisa had gone to the other side of the room to check, and we met up in the middle…which happened to be the twins' table. We, being the lucky girls we are, caught them in another 'performance'. Apparently Kaoru had spilt some tea and was apologizing endlessly about it because it had spilt on Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-"

"No Kaoru, stop apologizing, it was an accident. It wasn't even hot." Ok, he may have had no intention of insulting me, but that's how I took it. Was he saying I gave them cold tea?! Kaoru blushed.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…" More squeals. My eye twitched, and this time of annoyance from the girls.

Now I was in a dilemma. I was getting impatient about asking if they needed more tea, but I knew if I interrupted them ,their customers would get mad at me. Its not that I wanted them to like me, I just didn't like getting so many glares. I decided to just check their pots myself. I walked over to the table and opened the pot. It had a little left, but they would need more if more then one girl wanted more tea.

Just as I was putting the lid back on, the twins popped up on either side of me.

"Hello Maika-chan." Hikaru (I think) said.

"Watcha doing?" Kaoru asked. I gulped.

"Checking to see if you need more tea…" I said nervously. My hand was still on the lid, and they both grabbed my hand and lifted it.

"Looks like we need more." they said together, their heads tilted towards mine.

"Yup, so I'll just go make some more…" I said, trying to get out from in between them. I glanced at their customers. They were watching curiously, but not glaring…yet. Unfortunately, the twins wouldn't let me out. I looked at Arisa, silently begging for help. She just stood there and shrugged. She was smirking. What happened to her niceness? I sighed and decided to be blunt.

"Could you two let me go so I could go make the tea?" I asked.

"No." they said.

"Why not?"

"Because we want cookies." WHAT!? How does wanting cookies mean they won't let go?

"Huh?"

"We won't let you go until we get cookies." they said.

"How am I supposed to get cookies?" I asked them.

"That's your problem." they said shrugging. My eye twitched in annoyance. Can you get eye problems from your eye twitching too much? If you can, then I'm getting eye problems.

"If you let me go, I can look for cookies." I reasoned.

"Promise you'll look for cookies?" they asked.

"Sure." I lied.

"You're lying." they said. Fudge nuggets. Yes, fudge nuggets.

"What makes you say that?"

"You won't look us in the eye." Darn. I'm a horrible liar if I look people in the eye. Well, sometimes anyway. I looked them, well, Kaoru then Hikaru in the eye.

"I promise I'll look for cookies." Never said I'll look hard. Hikaru looked deeply into my eyes. I started blushing, then turned my head. Why did I blush? Well, that's a good question. I'll get back to you on that.

"I know!" Kaoru said. I looked at him, but then Hikaru started talking, so I swung my head the other way. Ow. Piece of advice: it hurts to turn your head around really fast.

"Good idea Kaoru! Maika-chan, if you don't find any cookies, you'll have to go out and buy some." Hikaru said. I groaned.

"Fine." There better be some cookies back there. They let me go (finally) and I went to the kitchen. Arisa followed me. As soon as the door was closed, I glared at her.

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but once they name you their toy, hardly anything can stop them." I sighed.

"Fine. But can you look for some cookies while I make tea?"

"Ok." Alright, with that settled, I set out to make tea. Sounds like a great big adventure, but I only had to walk five steps in the whole process. I had to make more tea for everyone except Kyoya. He was so busy working on his laptop that he only had a few customers.

I finished the tea, then checked on Arisa. She looked at me with a solemn face. I groaned.

"Don't tell me…"

"We're out of cookies." she said, as if her hamster had just died. I groaned again, and she rubbed her thumb and pointer finger together.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Playing the world's smallest violin." she said as if it were obvious. I laughed.

"Well, now that I'm done with my pity party, lets take the tea to everyone and then I have to go to the store."

"I'll go with you." she said.

"Ok." we took the tea out and gave it to everyone. When I got to the twins' table, they looked at me hopefully.

"Well, any cookies?" they asked.

"No, I'll have to go buy some." I said sighing. They jumped up.

"It's ok! You can go with Haruhi. He has to go buy some commoner's coffee anyways." Hikaru said brightly. Then Kaoru gasped.

"Are you telling her to buy commoner's cookies?" he asked, amazed. My eye twitched. Again.

"You act like they're poisonous." I told them. They looked at me in awe.

"Have you tried them before?" they asked me.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, a little scared of their reaction. And I had a right to. Next thing I knew they were dragging me to Tamaki's table.

"Milord, Milord! Maika-chan has tasted commoner's cookies!" they told him. Tamaki jumped up.

"Really?! That's amazing! What did they taste like?"

"Um, cookies?"

"Milord, she's going to go to the store with Haruhi, and she's going to buy some for us." they informed him.

"That's amazing! You must buy some for all of us!" he yelled in my face. More twitchy.

"Fine." I said then walked to the door where Haruhi was standing, watching us. "Come on Haruhi, apparently we need to go to the store." I told him. We left. Arisa stayed, too stunned with me flying off to move. As soon as we got out of the school I started talking to Haruhi.

"Are they always like that?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately." I groaned. I was doing a lot of groaning and twitching today.

"I realize they're rich and all, but is 'commoner' food really that amazing?" I asked, with air quotes around commoner.

"Yes, I'm surprised you're not amazed with it."

"Well, I sorta grew up as a commoner." I said. "Oh no, now I'm saying commoner. Ugh, stupid money is making me an airhead." I said, whacking my head. Haruhi laughed.

"Its ok. At least when you say it it doesn't sound like an insult."

"Yeah…" then we were at the store. Haruhi got some instant coffee, and then we walked over to the cookies.

"What kind of cookies do you think they would like?" I asked.

"Maybe we should get different kinds." I nodded and grabbed a bunch of different cookies. Lets see, there was Chips Ahoy, Oreos, (gotta love them) those vanilla wafers with the chocolate on the bottom and a bunch of other kinds. We got 20 packages, agreeing Hunny would probably eat most of them anyways. Then we paid and went back to school.

When we got back, it was almost time for the club to end, so I didn't give anyone their cookies until the customers had left. Poor Haruhi's customers, they didn't get to spend all the club time with him. I felt sorry for them because they didn't hate me.

As soon as the last customer left, the twins and Tamaki pounced on me.

"Aaaah!" I shouted.

"I want cookies!" all three of them shouted.

"Fine, but you have to get off first!" I shouted. They got off and I gave everybody a package. Well, I gave Hunny two, but everybody else got one. Kyoya gave his to Tamaki, the sour puss, and Mori gave his to Hunny. The reason I'm not calling Mori a sourpuss too is because Hunny was giving him the puppy dog eyes. (Although in his case, we should call it the bunny eyes, heh.)

I was eating my cookies when suddenly the twins popped up behind me and started hugging me.

"Thank you for the cookies Maiko-chan!" the said to me. They were squeezing me and it was getting hard to breath. Then Tamaki decided he wanted to join. He tried to hug me, but the twins kept him away with their legs. I would have been laughing if it wasn't hard enough to breath as it was. Their legs were in Tamaki's stomach but he kept trying to run forward, flailing his arms around wildly.

"Mother! You must punish these little hooligans, they are sexually harassing our daughter!" Since when was I his daughter?

"We're not harassing her, we're thanking her." the twins told them.

"They're right. And besides, your trying to hug her too." Kyoya said. Tamaki's Emo Corner: Occupied. I tried to wriggle out of the twins' hold, but they just held me tighter.

"Where do you think you're going?" they asked me.

"Um, I'm not sure. Pretty much anywhere but here." I said. The twins pouted.

"Are we really that bad?" they asked, sounding hurt. I couldn't tell if it was real or if they were pretending to be hurt, but I still felt guilty.

"No, but I can't breath." I said. Then they let me go.

"Sorry." they said as my butt hit the floor. Now it was my turn to pout.

"You don't have to drop me." I said. They shrugged.

"You said to let you go." I started laughing. They poked my face, Kaoru poked my left cheek, Hikaru poked my right cheek. "Are you going to laugh every time we do things in unison again?" they asked in unison. I laughed harder.

"No, I just think it's a little fun being your toy." I said smiling at them. They looked at each other then blinked.

"Well ,we're going home now." they said.

"Us too." Hunny said.

"Bye guys." I said waving to them. Arisa waved back.

"I'm going too. I need to study." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi! Do you want me to help you study?" Tamaki asked, following her out the door.

"No thank you." I heard Haruhi say.

"Well, since you're the maid, you need to stay and clean." Kyoya said.

"Are you going too?" I asked him.

"No, I'm going to stay and work for a while."

"Are you sure that's not just an excuse to stay and make sure I clean?" he smirked at me.

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged and started cleaning. Well, the good thing about these air heads is that they aren't messy. I just had to sweep, then wash the dishes. I finished in about 45 minutes. When I finished, Kyoya was still working on his laptop.

"Uh, I'm done Kyoya-sempai." I told him. He looked around.

"I see that. Good job." he said smiling at me. I smiled back and left to go home. When I got home, Shizo-san was there.

"Maika-sama, there you are. Why are you so late?" she asked. Oops.

"Oh, heh heh, I guess I forgot to tell you, I joined that club I told you about." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"The one with Arisa-san's brother?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Well, ok. Is it everyday?"

"I think so, so I'll be home around this time pretty much everyday." I said. Then I did my homework and went to bed. I was exhausted.

* * *

_S-sixteen pages. That's how much this is. Longest chapter yet. I just couldn't stop writing, err, typing…heh. Anyways, hope you liked it, because I'm only doing this for you guys, my readers. I could just as easily keep the story in my head, but I want to share it with people, so here ya go. Well, please review! _

_P.S. The twin-cest was specially put in here for Suzuki Yumi '.' (from now on, if I mention you I'm just gonna call you Picklez, 'cause it's a lot easier.) Let's all clap for Picklez! _

_P.S.S. This is really random, but if you like the Jonas brothers, (and even if you don't) don't you agree that That's Just The Way We Roll fits the Host Club perfectly? At least the chorus does. Hee hee, I'm off to listen to it now, bye._

_Here's the chorus: _

_And I know we get a little crazy_

_And I know we get a little loud_

_And I know we're never gonna fake it_

_We are wild, we are free_

_We are more than you think_

_So call us freaks_

_'cause that's just the way we roll_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had school, and my math teacher gave us a project that was due yesterday, and I got dragged to a party where I knew no one but my family. Talk about boring. Well, you can go ahead and read now!_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't even own Ouran in my dreams. Imagine how much work that would be, having to make up stories for a living instead of just for fun. That would get very boring and stressful. So lets all be thankful we don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 6

I woke up, realizing I would have to go to school. Ugh, it was fun, but extremely tiring. I got up then got ready. I then went and ate breakfast. Instead of cereal, Shizo-san had the cook make me some scrambled eggs.

"You seemed really tired yesterday. I thought you might need a bit more energy." she said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I told her. She took such good care of me.

"Your welcome, now eat up." I listened to her and ate all my eggs. After I finished, I rushed out to my limo, and I was barely in the limo when it took off. Yeah, I overslept a little, that doesn't mean you need to leave me behind!

I walked into class just as the warning bell rang. Ok, I ran into class, either way, I still got there. Everyone stared at me. Again. I really need to act normal at least for one day. Then I noticed a bunch of girls whispering. They were the same ones who were glaring at me yesterday. I went to my seat and heard a little bit of what two girls were saying.

"Really? She blackmailed them? With what?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet she got it out of Arisa-san." the first girl gasped.

"Poor Arisa-san is getting taken advantage of? I wonder if the Host Club realizes it."

"I'm not sure, but I really hope she doesn't do anything to them."

"Why would she try so hard to get into the club?"

"Duh, she must be trying to get close to one of them."

"I wonder which one."

"it better not be Tamaki-kun!"

"Or Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun!" my eye was twitching again. Stupid airheads, gossiping about me. I was deciding whether to be polite or yell at them to tell them that I barely had a choice in the matter but Haruhi got my attention first.

"Don't worry about them. They can't do anything worse then talk about you." he said. At least I wasn't the only one who heard them. Stupid air heads, don't even know how to be secretive. I heard one of the girls gasp.

"Looks like she's trying for Haruhi-kun." she said, then I felt glares. My eye twitched.

"Haruhi-san, do you think I could get away with murdering Tamaki-sempai for making me join the club?" I asked him.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe if he wasn't so rich, but seeing as how he is, they'd try hard to look for the murderer."

"Drat, your right." I pouted. Then the twins leaned forward to talk to us.

"What're you two talking about?" they asked. I heard one of the girls hiss. What was she, a cat?

"Nothing important." Haruhi said. Yup, he's the one with the common sense. Those girls are probably listening to any conversations with me.

"Then what was it?" they asked again.

"We were just talking about the homework. I wanted to make sure I had the right answer on this one problem." I said. Oh yeah, who's the awesome one with the mad alibi story making skills. That's right, me. The twins believed my story and leaned back to their seats. The bell rang and class started.

The day went by pretty much like yesterday, except more glares and girls whispering about me. Some of them were good at hiding the fact that they were gossiping about me, but others either didn't care or were really that oblivious to their surroundings. Either way, I could hear their conversations, and I have to admit, there were some pretty creative ways I had gotten into the club. I mean, none of them were true, but holding Haruhi's father hostage? C'mon, some of these girls should write a book. I didn't even know Haruhi until the other day. Well, apparently the twins and Arisa had heard some of the rumors too, because during lunch they found a table were we could talk without being overheard. At least if we talked quietly.

"Have you heard any of the rumors about you, Maika-chan?" Kaoru asked. I scoffed.

"You really thought me and Haruhi were talking about homework this morning? We were talking about some girls who's conversation I overheard. According to them, I got something out of Arisa-chan and blackmailed you to let me in the club." they laughed.

"We heard that your really a trained security person that came to protect one of us from a death threat." Hikaru said. I chuckled.

"Well, at least that means not all the rumors are bad. Or maybe its not a rumor. Maybe that's what really happened and now my memory has been erased and my instincts will kick in when one of you guys is under gun point." I said with my eyes wide. Now they busted out laughing.

"I heard your supposed to be Tamaki-sempai's fiancé and you came to get to know each other." Arisa said. I started choking on my drink.

"W-what?! Who came up with that one? That's worse then making me seem like a bad guy!" Then I heard sniffles behind me.

"Am I really that bad?" I heard Tamaki ask.

"Uh…no, I was kidding. I was just caught by surprise is all." I said laughing nervously. Tamaki, being the super air head he was, believed me and cheered right up. He was still standing behind me so I rolled my eyes to the twins and Arisa. They snickered. (Snickered is a funny way of saying laughing, isn't it? It makes me think of snickers. Now I want a snickers.) Tamaki sat next to me.

"I came to talk to you about these rumors I've been hearing." He said. I glared at him.

"Oh yeah. Thanks by the way. I blame you for all of them." I said, still glaring at him. He gulped.

"W-what did I do?" he asked.

"You made me join the club, and now the girls who didn't like me before, hate me, and some of the girls who didn't mind me before, hate me too."

"I still don't understand how this is my fault." he said. Crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Tamaki-sempai, as we speak, more and more girls are glaring at me. They're jealous, because they think I'm trying to get close to one of you."

"Why?"

"How should I know? Probably because they realize they're not becoming an item with any of you anytime soon, and they're scared that by being in the club, I might have a chance." Tamaki just sat there, letting it sink in.

"Uh…" I sighed in frustration. It took all of my self control not to whack him on the head. I will have to wait until there are no girls around to spread the news like wild fire. Then I'd really be in for it.

"So they're jealous of you?" Tamaki asked, making sure he understood.

"Ugh!" I groaned and started hitting my head on the table.

"That would be a yes." Hikaru said, amusement obvious In his voice. I stopped hitting my head just long enough to glare at him then continued. I kept at it until Arisa stopped me.

Lunch finally ended and I sat in my seat spacing out until the bell rang. Hikaru and Kaoru raced out as soon as the bell rang, not giving the rest of us any time to catch up with them.

"That can't be good." Haruhi said, finishing packing her bag.

"No, it can't." I agreed. Arisa walked over to us.

"Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" She asked.

"Oh, they were that big blue and orange blur that went out the door not too long ago." I said.

"Oh, that was them? I thought I was seeing things." she said. I laughed.

"Well, lets go." I said. We walked across a few hallways when I remembered something. "Shoot, I forgot my homework in the classroom.." I said.

"I'll go with you to get it." Arisa offered.

"Ok. Haruhi-san, you go ahead. Someone will need to tell them where we are anyways, or else Tamaki-sempai will freak out."

"Ok." Haruhi said, and continued walking. Arisa and I walked back to the classroom. The stupid window was open, and I had left it on my desk so we had to look around before we found it.

"Stupid piece of paper." I glared at it when Arisa handed it to me. She sighed and shook her head. Then we went to the club room. When we opened the door, our jaws dropped.

"Uh, why is the room decorated like a kitchen?" I asked. Yes, the room was decorated like a kitchen. There were ovens at the tables, and ingredients.

"We're gonna get to bake our own sweets!" Hunny jumped around. They all had chef outfits on.

"Again. I ask. Why?"

"Our customers enjoy variety. We enjoy having different events." Kyoya said.

"O-kay then."

"Maika-chan…" the twins grinned. I gulped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You and Arisa-chan have outfits to wear too!" they said.

"What?! Why me?" Arisa asked.

"You are a part of this club even if you don't have a job, so you have to wear costumes with us." Tamaki said.

"Brother…do I have to?" she asked Mori. He nodded, and she gave in. "Fine." They gave us our outfits, which were pretty much like their's except with an apron, and sent us to the changing rooms which I didn't even know they had.

"My daughters are going to look so cute in their aprons." Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki, you do realize you sent them to the changing room Haruhi is in." Kyoya said plainly. Tamaki's face paled.

"W-wha? MAIKO, ARISA,WAIT!!" he yelled. Too late.

Me and Arisa went to the changing room, thinking no one was in there. When we moved the curtain, Haruhi was there.

Oops.

Wait a minute…

"Haruhi-san?! You're a girl?!" Arisa and I yelled together. Haruhi just stood there and nodded. Me and Arisa just stood there for a minute, hearing Tamaki yell at us to wait. Once it sunk in, it made sense.

"Wait a second. If they knew, why didn't you?" I asked Arisa.

"We wanted to keep the circle as small as possible." Kyoya said from behind us.

"Oh…hey wait a minute, KYOYA-SEMPAI, GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" I yelled. Apparently I yelled loud enough for him to be blown out of the room. But that might have just been special effects. I heard the twins laughing. I shrugged it off and went in with Haruhi.

"Well, this explains a lot. Mind if I change in here?" I said happily and she shook her head. (YES! I can finally write about Haruhi as a girl. I kept messing up and had to go back and make sure it was all in boy pronouns…I think the word I'm looking for is pronouns…whatever) I changed then we both went out. Arisa had barely started changing because it took longer for it to sink in for her. I walked over to Kyoya.

"Sorry about calling you a pervert. You really shouldn't have gone in there though." I told him.

"Its ok. You realize you and Arisa-san must keep this a secret, right?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't we already go over this? Yes, I won't go blabbing." I said.

"Good. Now go make tea." he said. I glared at him. The twins came up on either side of me and hugged me.

"Aw, poor Maika-chan, is Kyoya being mean to you?" they cooed. I just stood there.

"Uh, I guess. Depends on your definition of mean." I said.

"I know how to cheer you up." Hikaru said.

"Yeah?" I asked warily.

"Yup." he said. They let go of me and pulled hats on from nowhere then ran in circles. This time I was smart and didn't watch them. No motion sickness for me, thank you.

"It's the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game!" they both shouted.

"No, I thought it was the 'Which one is Tamaki' game." I said sarcastically. They narrowed their eyes at me.

"Just choose." they said. I smiled.

"Fine, fine." I said shrugging. This time they weren't smiling because of my comment, so I'd need another way. This time I looked at their eyes. Yes, they were exactly the same, but, like their smiles, Hikaru's were more mischievous. I smiled.

"Hikaru is on the left."

"Why?"

"His eyes, like his smile,are more mischievous then your's Kaoru." I said smiling still. They narrowed their eyes at me.

"You're good." they said. Everyone except Haruhi stared at me in astonishment. I just shrugged and went to make tea.

After 45 minutes of relative peace from the guys, who were entertaining customers, the twins either got bored or just felt like torturing me. They might have been planning it too, since they didn't bother me until they needed more tea.

"Maiko-chan!" they said, popping up on either side of me at the table I was sharing with Arisa. I sighed.

"Yes?" I sang in a fake sweet voice. They started rubbing their heads against mine.

"We need more tea." they whined.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" I mumbled under my breath, but since their heads were still rubbing against mine, they heard.

"What wine?" Hikaru asked, completely oblivious to what it meant.

"Uh…its an expression." I told him, staring at him like he was an idiot. But hey, if the boot fits.

"It is?" Kaoru asked. My eye twitched. Calm down Maika, deep breathes, in, out.

"I'm going to go make your tea now." I said, standing up. Of course, I didn't finish the sentence I had in my mind, which went more like 'I'm going to go make your tea now before I decide to commit a major crime involving you, me, and a knife of some sort.'

That most likely would not have ended good. Either they would have got mad at me, or teased me. I walked over to the kitchen and made their tea. I took as long as possible, stalling the time to go out and have the twins torture me again. Yes, I know torture may seem a bit exaggerated, especially considering how many of these girls would kill for the twins to bother them. Of course, killing wouldn't be necessary. I would gladly switch places with one of these girls.

Wonder how long it would be before she begged me to take my place back.

Since I was caught up in my thoughts, I was moving at normal speed, so I finished with the tea a little faster then planned. Stupid daydreams. Oh well, I'll survive. It's the guys I'm worried about. I snapped out of my thoughts -again- when I grabbed the teapot by the sides. Here's a little advice: pay attention to what you're doing when handling hot objects.

"Ow!" I yelled out, almost dropping the teapot. Luckily I caught myself and put it back on the table. "Stupid teapot," I said under my breath. I was at the twins' table already, so not only did they see my brilliant move, but so did the customers.

"Are you ok, Maika-chan?" one of the girls asked. The twins just looked at me with slightly worried faces. Wow. That's a bit surprising. I waved my hands around to cool them off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My hands just need to cool off and it'll be like it never happened." I told the girl.

"You should be more careful when handling a teapot." another girl said, like she was talking to a younger relative or something. No really? I liked getting my hands burned. I didn't say this out loud because she was only trying to help, and she was a customer.

I stopped waving my hands and was holding them in front of my face blowing on them now. Finally, Hikaru and Kaoru snapped out of it and decided to start bothering me again. They each poked one of my hands on my palm. I stopped blowing.

"Can I help you?" I said, my eye, what do you know, twitching.

"That was stupid." they said at the same time. I bit my so I wouldn't explode on them.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically. They just kept poking my hands. "Could you please stop that? It still stings a little." I told them. I expected them to harass me some more, but they just stopped. Maybe they actually cared that I got hurt? It wasn't that bad, but maybe that's why they aren't being as bad as usual.

"You should run some cold water over your hands." one of the customers offered. I smiled at her.

"Thank you. I think I'll go do that." I said, walking away back into the kitchen. I turned on the cold water and put my hands under it. Let me tell you, standing at a faucet and cooling your hands is very boring. After a minute I decided to just take the stinging. It wasn't really that bad, it was more of a numbness than pain. So, to put it in one sentence, I got bored and turned off the faucet. Yes, I sometimes had the attention span of a five year old. I decided to put a band aid on it. You gotta love band aids.

I started going through random cabinets looking for them. Where oh where are those buggers hiding? They have to have some in here, I mean, spend five minutes with them and you'll need a band aid.

I finally found one and put it on my finger. "Much better." I said. Then I went to do whatever homework I had so I wouldn't have to do it later.

* * *

_Well, sorry it took so long to get out, but I got busy. Stupid school. Well, at least I got this out! Sorry for the sucky ending, I couldn't think of anything else. Well, bye bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating for a while, but I will not make up any excuse. I was just to busy reading other fan fictions or was too lazy to write. So, I apologize very much! Thank you for waiting though. Oh, and since I feel like making you guys hear about my life, I have started to become re-obsessed with Fruits Basket. If any of you have read/watched it, don't you agree that it is just so awesome? My head is filling with ideas for stories, but again, I'm too lazy. Maybe some other time, but right now I'm just gonna try to get this one out. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Disclaimer: As hopefully most of you have realized, I do not own Ouran HSHC.

Chapter 7

"Well, my homework is all done." I said, stretching. "And my finger feels all better now!" I said smiling. Then I realized I was talking to myself. I frowned and shook my head. I really hope I'm not going crazy.

I walked out to the main room thingy. (Heh, thingy is a funny/awesome word.) Most of the customers were gone, there were about ten girls still in the room. Joy. Arisa came over to me.

"Maika-chan, are you ok? The twins told me you burnt your hands." she asked me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to remember to pay attention when I serve tea." I said.

"Yup, apparently our little Maika-chan is a klutz." the twins, who popped up behind me and were now leaning on each of my shoulders, said together. I fake-laughed.

"Hah hah, yeah, I didn't even know I was so klutzy." I said, deciding to see what happens when I go along with the twins. They frowned for a second but then smiled again.

"Its ok, Maika-chan…" Hikaru started.

"We'll just follow you around to make sure you don't hurt yourself!" Kaoru finished. I sighed. My eye twitched, but I made myself smile.

"Great. I'm glad I have friends who care so much about me." I said in a voice that was obviously sarcastic.

"No problem!" the twins said happily. Then they said something but I didn't hear them because I noticed a few of the girls who were still here were glaring at me. Ugh, that's just my luck, the leftover girls are the ones who hate me. One of them noticed I was watching them and she turned around. Then a hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Did you hear us?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh…eh heh, no…not really…" I said sheepishly. The twins sighed together.

"We said, 'No problem. We don't want our little klutz to hurt herself.'" Hikaru said. It was funny because he said it with almost no emotion. The only reason I didn't laugh is because I heard what it was he was saying. I was thinking of a snappy comeback when one of the girls called the twins over. While they were walking away a stuck my foot out and tripped Hikaru. After he hit the floor, he turned his head to glare at me. I smiled innocently.

"Sorry. I guess all my clumsiness is coming out at the same time." I said while shrugging to add to my little innocent act. I heard the girls hiss. Really, are they going to resort to feral instincts and attack me like a wild cat or something? (If any of you don't know what feral means, its basically wild. Its ok, I had to look it up too when I first saw it.)

Kaoru laughed nervously and helped Hikaru up. "Well, that's ok. Come on Hikaru, we better go see what those girls want." he said, practically dragging Hikaru with him. I looked at Arisa, and she was giggling into her hand. I smiled.

"Oops." I said then joined her in giggling.

As soon as club was officially over, which was pretty much ten minutes from the Hikaru incident, I rushed out of the room. I finished cleaning what little there was to do, and I really didn't want to find out if Hikaru had a bad temper. As soon as I got to my car, I sighed from relief and relaxed. Then I realized that I had nothing to do for the rest of the day considering I finished my homework already. Lets see, I have about four hours until I start getting ready for bed and I don't want to be a couch potato. Hmm. Lets see, what to do… Then I got a brilliant idea. I grinned all the way home.

"Shizo-saaaaan!! I'm home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as soon as I stepped inside. Shizo-san came out from a corner a minute later.

"You seem excited. Usually you just walk in and do whatever it is you do when you get home." she said laughing.

"Well, yes, that is what I normally do. But normally I don't have hours to waste."

"Don't you watch TV to pass the time?"

"I don't feel like being a zombie today."

"Oh? So then what do you have in mind to do for the rest of the day?" she said. I grinned like the Cheshire cat. I was so hoping she would ask me this.

"Weeeeell…I WANT TO MAKE COOKIES!!" I shouted. She laughed.

"That does sound like a good idea. I think we have everything we need. Will you make some for your friends?" I nodded so hard that I got dizzy. Shut up. I'm excited, ok? Oh, and if your wondering why it isn't weird that a rich kid wants to bake cookies, its because I always loved to bake, especially cookies. I admit, my favorite part is the raw cookie dough.

I followed Shizo-san into the kitchen. She grabbed all the ingredients we need, but I got even more, since I know how big Hunny's sweet tooth is.

"Maika-sama, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I didn't know you had that many friends." she said, looking with wide eyes at all the ingredients.

"Oh, heh heh, nope, its not that. I actually only have around eight friends. It's just that one of my friends seriously loves sweets."

"Oh." she said, still sounding a little surprised. I smiled and started baking.

You know, it's a good thing Shizo helps me bake, or else I would make a bunch of mistakes. I completely forgot to preheat the oven, and I almost mixed up the sugar and salt. Of course, I ate almost a dozen cookies worth of dough. Shizo would have gotten mad at me, but I caught her eating some too.

When the cookies were done, there were so many! There was at least seven dozen.

"Ok, I don't think I'll take all of them to school." I said.

"I don't think you would be able to walk very far if you did." Shizo said. I laughed and decided to take three dozen, so I put them in bags. It took about three hours to bake and then clean up the mess.

"Well, I think I'll take a shower then I'll just be a zombie and watch TV." I said, sighing. "Oh well, at least I wasn't a zombie the entire time." I went to take my shower. I took a nice long forty five minutes just standing there in the warm water. It felt very good, especially after getting all the flour and stuff on me.

When I was done taking my shower, I blow dried my hair, which took ten minutes.

"Huh, its already nine. Looks like I won't be a zombie after all." I said. I got into bed and slept. Then I woke up, got ready for school, blah blah blah. After I finished breakfast, I was going to eat a cookie, but Shizo stopped me.

"Uh-uh young lady, you are not to eat any of those cookies until your friends get at least one." she scolded. I pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and because it is polite."

"Hmph, fine." I said then went to school. And no, I didn't eat one the second I was out of her sight. I respect her too much to do that. I just sulked all the way to school.

I got there a little early, so I decided to go to the club room. Yes, it did have something to do with the glares from most of the girls. So, aside from the fact that I fear for my life around those girls, I might call it luck that I found the whole host club in the club room. Good luck or bad luck I have yet to figure out. Oh well, at least I can give them some cookies now.

"Uh…hi people." I said while waving to them. Everyone said hi in their own way. Arisa, Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, and Kaoru just waved, Tamaki yelled 'yay! My daughter is here!', Hunny yelled 'hi Mai-chan!'. Then I noticed that Hikaru was missing. I remembered what happened yesterday and immediately was scared.

"Uh…where's Hika-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because a bucket of water was thrown on me from the side. It was cold! I looked to see Hikaru laughing his butt off. I sighed. Luckily I had put my bag, which had the cookies inside, onto a table next to me and it didn't get wet. Everybody just stood there, except Hikaru, who was on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

I walked over to him, grabbed the bucket, and whacked him on the head with it. I didn't hit him too hard, just enough for him to shut up.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, maybe it could have had something to do with the fact you threw a bucket of cold water on me?" I asked sarcastically. He pouted.

"Well you're the one who tripped me yesterday."

"I told you, that was me being clumsy." I said, also pouting.

"You aren't THAT clumsy."

"Hah! I got you to say I wasn't that clumsy! Now you can't call me a klutz anymore!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was nuts. "So anyways, truce?" I asked, holding my hand out for him to shake. He hesitated, but then shook my hand.

"Truce." he said. I smiled and got an idea.

"Great! I think you deserve a hug now!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey! You're cold! Let go." He yelled, trying to get out of my hug. I giggled but then pouted.

"What, you don't like my hugs?" I asked in a fake hurt voice.

"W-what? No that isn't it, its just your all wet and cold." he said, stuttering. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked. Then I sighed. I turned to everyone else, who were still just standing there, watching us. "Uh, guys, please tell me you have an extra uniform?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. I'll get it for you." Kyoya said.

"Uh…Maika-chan? Sorry for throwing cold water on you." Hikaru said. I could tell he was genuinely sorry. I smiled at him warmly. I thought I saw his face get a little pink, but I'm probably just imagining things.

"Its ok. Sorry for tripping you…and hitting you with the bucket. Do me a favor. If you ever do that again, which I really hope you don't, do not use cold water." I said, shivering a little.

"Heh, got it. Sorry again." Hikaru said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop apologizing already." I said, taking the extra uniform from Kyoya. I went to the dressing room and changed. When I came back out, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Arisa asked.

"Its yellow." I said, glaring at the big, poofy yellow dress.

"And?" Kyoya asked.

"Its not that I have anything against yellow, but on a big poofy dress? And on me? No, uh-uh." I said, shaking my head from side to side.

"Well, it does look weird with your hair." Kaoru pointed out.

"Kaoru, you're not helping."

"Oops, sorry."

"Its ok. I guess I'll live."

"I don't think it looks that bad." Arisa said. I looked her straight in the eye, and she flinched. "Well…ok, it might be a little…well, for lack of a better word, ick." I laughed.

"I think ick describes it perfectly." I said. "Moving on…I brought cookies!"

"Commoner cookies?" Tammki asked excitedly.

"No." I said without any emotion. Like, at all. "Er, well, sorta….I made them myself, so they're not really anything fancy." I said with a bit more emotion.

"You made cookies all by yourself?" Hunny asked with wide eyes.

"Not by myself. Shizo-san helped me. If I try making them by myself I always mess up somewhere or other, even if its just forgetting to preheat the oven." I said.

"Pre-what?" Tamaki asked with his head cocked to the side in puzzlement. Me and Haruhi both twitched.

"Preheat. Ovens don't just magically turn super hot. You have to set a temperature for the oven to get to, then you wait for it to get hot enough before you can put whatever you're making into it." I explained.

"How do you know so much about cooking?" Hikaru asked. I shrugged.

"I like baking. Its just normal for me. If you get how to do it, it can be really fun. Especially eating some of the raw dough." I said with a complete airhead smile. (By the way, just now when I referred to airhead, I meant the cute, clueless airhead. Not the rich, snob-ish airhead.)

"Raw dough? Is it as good as the finished cookies?" Hunny asked.

"You've never tasted it?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Wow, I

M surprised. Yeah, its really good. You're not really supposed to eat it though. Most people do anyways." I said, starting to space out.

"So what kinds of cookies did you make?" Haruhi asked. I smiled.

"My favorite, chocolate chip!" I said. Then I brought the cookies out. I handed them out to everyone except Hikaru. Might as well have some fun. "Sorry Hikaru, but for almost destroying the cookies with that water, you don't get any." I said in a fake accusing voice. He got puppy dog eyes.

"But I didn't even know you had them." he said.

"…" I didn't respond.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" he asked. I ignored him again. "Pretty please?" he tried again. I looked at him.

"You really want a cookie that bad?" I asked him. He nodded really fast. Hmm, I guess I forgot to give him my advice about that…oh well, looks like it didn't bother him that much. "Well, since you asked so nicely….ok!" I said smiling. I handed a cookie and he took it happily. Weird, why am I so happy that he wanted one of my cookies…

Oh no.

Grr, don't tell me I'm starting to like him! I walked over to a wall where the rest of the club couldn't see me and started hitting my head on the wall. Not hard, but enough to start hurting after a while.

Please tell me I'm just going crazy, or its just victory happy or something…ugh, I guess I'll just ignore this for now…

* * *

_Again, sorry it took so long, and I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but at least I got it out, right? Well, thank you for reviewing! I am so glad to know that I have fans…even if it is only about five people, but still! Ok, you can go read your other fanfics now, and I'll start on the next chapter. Bye peoples!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, this one person was reviewing my story, but it was anonymous, so I couldn't reply back ,so I'll just do it here! I'm glad you didn't get offended…and yeah, it's Maika, but it's probably spell-check changing it to Maiko…stupid spell-check…and I've never seen that show before…it sounds pretty good though…by the way, if you get an account/log in, we could talk. My friends like some manga, but not really Ouran…and don't worry, I've realized that most people ramble, I think it's kinda normal…which is kinda scary…Alright, sorry to the people who have no idea what I just said, but I can't help it! I like to reply to my reviews. Oh, and I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just haven't really thought of anything to write lately…and I feel bad cause I made you wait and it's not even a very good chapter! Please forgive me…Here's the story now._

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no owny Ouran, so what? Neither do you. Unless Bisco Hatori is reading this. If so, hi! I feel so honored.

Chapter 8

Well, I decided to stop my little tantrum with the wall before someone found me. All I need is the Host Club to think I'm hurting myself. Tamaki would most likely overreact and put me on suicide watch or something.

I walked back to the group, who was still munching on my cookies. I smiled when they started to compliment me. That is, until Tamaki opened his mouth.

"My lovely daughter, these cookies are so good! Almost as good as gourmet chefs! I can't believe they were made in the commoner way. You must teach us to make them!" he shouted. There was some other stuff, but this was about all I understood 'cause some of it was in French. Stupid rich person, speaking to me in a language I don't understand. Then I realized what he was telling me what I 'must' do.

"Hell no." I said with a cold face. Everybody froze, I don't usually say cuss words, or even almost cuss words, and they realized that. Finally Tamaki unfroze.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?" he scolded. I just kept a blank stare on him.

"Maybe not, but then again, you're not my father." Tamaki's eyes welled up and he went to his emo corner.

"Mother! My daughter is being rebellious just like Haruhi! Make her stop!" he yelled. (Ok, I know that was soooo original, but I couldn't think of anything better, so deal.) Kyoya just sighed and ignored him. I smirked and started eating one of my cookies, now smiling like a little kid.

"I am so glad I made chocolate chip." I said eating another cookie,

"Your cookies are really good Mai-chan!" Hunny yelled, jumping on my back. I miraculously didn't lose my balance and smiled at him.

"Thank you Hunny-sempai, I'm glad you like them." I said. Then, just to annoy Tamaki, I added. "Maybe I'll invite you over to help me make some one day." I said smirking evilly when Tamaki shot up, yelling 'Whaaaaaat!"

"Us too?" the twins asked, popping up on either side.

"Of course, why not?" The more the merrier. And the more, the worse Tamaki feels. Haha, I am so evil. Haruhi just sighed and shook her head. The twins grinned and high fived, they obviously understood what I was doing.

"B-but Maika, you said no." Tamaki whimpered. Seriously, if he looked anymore like a dog I would give in.

"Actually, I said I wouldn't teach you to make them. Never said anything about helping." I said and walked off to put all my stuff away. The bell was going to ring in a few minutes. I walked to class, with Haruhi and the twins following behind me.

When I got to class and sat down, a few girls who didn't hate me came over. I'm pretty sure they were some of Haruhi's customers.

"Maika-chan, why are you wearing a yellow dress? Don't you usually wear a blue one?" one of the girls asked. I smiled at them.

"Yeah, but this morning there was an…incident," I said glancing at Hikaru, who shrunk back in his seat, "and my dress got a little wet. Luckily Kyoya-sempai had an extra uniform in the club room, but it was this color." I said.

"Oh. What was the incident?" another of the girls asked. I laughed.

"To save someone some embarrassment, I'll keep that a secret." I said, smiling at them. The scary part was that I could practically see stars in their eyes when I mentioned saving someone some embarrassment. Something tells me Haruhi has been speaking kindly of me, and that now I have some fans who now think of me as a kind person. Heh, they obviously would be surprised with my torturing of Tamaki.

"Ok class, to your seats, class is starting now." the teacher said, coming on the classroom. The girls went to their seats and I paid semi-attention to the teacher. Semi-attention because half of me was getting sleepy.

During third period, I started to crave a cookie. I, being the sneaky person I am, reached down into my bag while keeping my face straight forward. Not suspicious at all. I put a cookie in my lap and tore a piece off. With my face still facing forward, I moved my hand up and ate the piece. Oh yeah, I was so sneaky. Note the sarcasm.

Of course, I wasn't sneaky enough for the twins, who were sitting behind me. Haruhi, who was sitting next to me, probably noticed too, but she ignored me. The twins leaned forward.

"Maika-chan, we want a cookie to." they whispered.

"Get your own." I whispered back.

"Aw, but we don't have any." Hikaru quietly whined.

"And even if we did, they wouldn't be as good as yours." Kaoru added.

"Too bad." I told them. They leaned back in their seats and sulked. I ignored them and continued eating my cookie, much more freely since the teacher was oblivious and kept ranting on and on while drawing pictures on the board to accompany his speech. Pretty soon a piece of paper hit me in the head. It was either a paper ball or a note, and since even rich people don't fold paper balls up neatly, it was most likely a note. Of course, since it didn't take much to figure out who threw it at me, I was hesitant to open it. I eventually did.

'Maika-chaaaaaan, please give us a cookie? ' it said. I decided that if they wanted to act like middle school kids, I might as well play too. Ok, yes, I think passing notes is fun, ok?

'No. If you want more you'll have to wait until lunch.' I wrote, then threw it backwards. I really didn't care which one got it, I knew they would show each other. After a few minutes, it hit me in the head again.

'But we want one now!" It said. I sighed.

'Aw, you poor things. Here, I'll tell you what: GET OVER IT!" I wrote, laughing quietly. Then I added, "And don't hit me in the head again!' and threw it back again. Really, I literally put my hand way above my head and flung it back there. This teacher is really oblivious.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the stupid note hit my head again. I looked back at the twins and glared at them. They acted innocent and pretended to pay attention to the teacher. I just turned around and ignored the note.

Finally, it was time for lunch. Of course, the second the teacher dismissed us the twins ambushed me.

"Makia-chan!! Its lunch now, do we get cookies?" they asked.

"No." I said blankly.

"Whaaaat! Why not?!"

"You're hyper enough as it is." I said and walked off. Of course, I fully planned on giving them a cookie, but they had to at least wait until we sat down. They glared at me, but I just walked on. They sulked, but followed me. I got some random lunch. Then started eating. The twins were just poking at their lunch. I sighed, and glared at them. I pulled out two cookies, and discreetly threw one at each of their heads.

"There, now stop moping and eat the darn cookie." I said to them. They smiled and ate their cookies. I shook my head. Pretty soon Arisa came over to sit with us.

"What did I miss?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh, not much. Just the twins begging for a cookie." I told her.

"Well, you can't blame them, they are really good." she said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Are they really that good?" I asked. She nodded, and so did the twins. I grinned, I felt so proud of myself! As a reward for their good answer, I gave them all a few more cookies. They ate them happily.

After that, lunch was pretty much uneventful. We ate, threw away our trash, and went back to the classroom. There were only a few more minutes left of class, so we just went to our seats and were bored until the bell rung. Of course, since this is school, one boredom just went to another. We had to listen to the teacher explain things again and again when everyone got it except a few people.

Seriously, these kids are rich, if they don't get it can't they just hire a tutor?! Grr, all these easy questions are getting me irked…Ok, just breath, don't let the idiots bother you. I took a deep breath and zoned out. The only thing that got me out of the daze was the bell for the end of the day. At least the Host Club was usually eventful.

When we got there, I changed into my now dry blue dress then me and Arisa went on to our task of making tea, and everyone else did whatever it is they do while me and Arisa make tea.

"Ariiiisa-chan, I'm sooo booored!" I complained to her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty bored too."

"Also, what is up with everybody who is not involved with the host club in our class asking stupid questions? I seriously think me, you, Haruhi and the twins were the only ones who actually got everything the first time."

"Yup, it sure seemed that way. I'm sure some of them were only doing it to be annoying and to keep from learning too much."

"If that's the case, I'm surprised the twins didn't ask questions every two seconds." I said, starting to calm down a bit.

"Oh, they weren't even paying attention at all. I looked over at you guys at one point and they were reading manga under their desks."

"Oh. That makes sense then." Then I sorta just zoned out while finishing the tea. I'm zoning out a lot today, aren't I? Oh well. I took the tea out to the tables. The guys plus Haruhi were off in a corner discussing something. Or maybe it was Tamaki in the corner and everyone else was just surrounding him and making fun of him or something. That's always a possibility.

After I finished distributing the tea, I poured myself a cup of tea and sat on some random couch that was in the room. Maybe this was like a waiting area for the girls waiting for their hostie to become available since their were so many couches. Heh heh, hostie, sounds like hostess. Great, now I have a craving for a hostess cupcake. Hmm, do they have them in Japan? I'm sure they do. I'll have to look some time. Anyways, after that little thought went away, Arisa came and joined me.

"Poor Tamaki-sempai." she said sarcastically. Apparently it was the Tamaki-in-corner scenario.

"What happened now?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"According to him 'his daughter is rebelling again'." she said, using air quotes. I laughed.

"Go Haruhi-kun." I said, and Arisa smiled. Then the door opened and I heard Tamaki being all smooth and saying 'Hello'. To the girls, it was romantic, to me, it was hilarious. Of course, it would be very rude to laugh, so I just smirked and went on with drinking my tea.

Apparently I was right about this being a waiting area, because a bunch of girls came and sat on all the couches around mine. No one sat on the one me and Arisa were sitting on though. And everyone was silent and purposefully not looking at us, except for some of Haruhi's regulars, who waved at me. I waved back and smiled at them. If the rest of the girls want to be petty, they can go right on ahead.

Eventually the girls got comfortable and started conversations. Pretty soon it got pretty loud from where I was sitting. Arisa and I just sat there in a weird state between spaced out and just sitting there drinking our tea until two people finally sat on either side of us.

I'm not really sure why I was so surprised to see the twins when I looked up. Hikaru was sitting next to me and Kaoru was sitting next to Arisa. Oh great. Cause their fan girls just don't hate me quite enough. They each put one of their arms over our shoulders. Me and Arisa blushed a tiny bit. Gee, what a great time to remember my little possible crush.

"Hello, ladies." Hikaru said.

"What are you up to?" Kaoru asked.

"Not much." me and Arisa said together. I don't know about her but I had to actually work to not stutter. I risked a glance at the girls around us. Some looked angry and some looked like they were going to faint just because of the way they were acting, regardless of who they were actually talking to.

"Would you like us to change that?" they asked together. Great, look what me and Arisa started.

"W-what do you mean?" Arisa asked, slightly stuttering. I wonder if it was from embarrassment or fear of what the answer would be. They grinned evilly. I gulped. Hikaru leaned toward my ear.

"We could go somewhere more…private, and I could show you." he whispered. Well, that definitely made me blush. I must have been pretty red. Then Kaoru gasped.

"Hikaru, I hope you're not planning on doing what I think you are." he asked.

"What if I am?" Hikaru asked as if challenging Kaoru to do something about it. Kaoru's eyes glossed over.

"B-but I thought that was for me alone." he said in cough fake cough hurt voice. Then Hikaru pulled away from me and went to Kaoru.

"Oh, Kaoru, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it would hurt you so much." he said while holding Kaoru. My blush was starting to go away and I decided to just ignore the rest of their little brotherly love act. I looked over at Arisa and she was still blushing a little. I decided to sneak away, so I poked her then nodded my head in a random direction. Luckily she speaks a little Maika-body-language. She nodded and we sneaked off easily. No one noticed anything.

When we were away from the group of girls, we both sighed. I looked at her.

"That's starting to scare me." I told her.

"What, the brotherly love act?" she asked.

"No, us speaking in unison. I think we've been hanging out with the twins too much."

"Oh, that. Yeah, it is a little creepy…" she said. A silence settled in. It wasn't exactly an awkward one, I just felt it was too quiet, so I decided to start a conversation.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Um, Thursday?" she said. I must of surprised her with my random question. I nodded and just spaced out for a few seconds until something popped up in my head.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. People around me looked at me. "Uh…heh heh, sorry." I said then dragged Arisa into the kitchen.

"Ok, what was that about?" she asked.

"I just remembered, my parents are coming home tomorrow!" I said.

"Oh…was that really worth yelling about?" she asked.

"Uh…maybe not…" I said, grinning sheepishly. Arisa just sighed and shook her head.

"Hmm…" I said, wondering something. "I wonder how they'll take me being in the host club…"

"Well, it won't be that bad. Just tell them you were forced, and that there are two other girls in the club." Arisa said shrugging.

"Yeah…hey, do you wanna come over tomorrow? It might be easier to explain with someone else their to help." I asked her.

"Ok." she replied, smiling. With that, we pretty much avoided the twins for a while, and just hung out in the kitchen for the rest of the club. Then we all left, and I got ready for my parents to come home.

* * *

_Ok, I'm sorry the ending sucks, I really couldn't think of any other way to end it. And I'm also sorry for the long wait. Did anyone notice my little hint about a new couple? Well, if you didn't, I'm just gonna tell you anyways, 'cause I'm gonna ask for some help. I'm gonna put Kaoru and Arisa together! Yay! Anyways, does anyone have any ideas on how to make Maika realize Arisa's crush? Don't make it too obvious, please. Anyways, please review, my wonderful readers! Wow, that sounded more creepy then I meant it too…_

_P.S. I'm not sure if it really is Friday in the story, and I'm too lazy to go check, so just go with the flow, m'k?_


	9. Chapter 9

I refuse to even attempt to excuse my not updaty-ness. I do apologize if this isn't the best either, I've just been feeling really guilty and wanted to get a new part out…

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to….well, I think it belongs to Bisco Hatori, but ya never know, the copyrights could have been sold…

* * *

Chapter 9

I got home and did my normal after-school routine…oh wait, I don't really have one, do I? Well, I just went home, did my homework, and watched TV, which was also just time to rest from the Host Club. Actually, I was pretty much a space cadet for the whole day. I can't even remember what I ate for dinner. I do recall Shizo-san telling me my parents were coming home tomorrow. Anyways, the next day I felt rested at least.

As usual, school was boring. The teachers talked, the students asked pointless questions, I finished my homework in class, and so on and so forth. After school, me and Arisa decided to skip the Host Club to go see my parents.

We got to my house and I took a deep breath.

"Why are you so nervous?" Arisa asked.

"I…..have no idea…" I said, getting an anime sweat drop. Arisa just laughed at me and told me to just open the door. And so I did.

"Mom? Dad? You guys home?" I yelled into the open door. All of a sudden my mom came out of no where and glomped me. Yes, my mother glomped me.

"Oh sweetie, I missed you so much! How are?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm fine…could you please get off. I'm about to fall over." I said in a not-meant-to-be-rude tone.

"Oh of course! Sorry." she said. Then she noticed Arisa, who was just standing there where I left her. "Who's this?" she asked, looking back at me.

"This is my friend Arisa-chan, mom. Arisa-chan, this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet you Arisa-san." my mom said, smiling.

"You too, Tenju-sama." Arisa said smiling.

"Oh, please call me Akiko-chan. Tenju-sama makes me feel old."

"Ok then Akiko-chan."

"Mom, is dad here?" I asked.

"Yes, but he's taking a nap." she pouted. "Jet-lag." she said.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll wait for him to wake up before I say hi to him."

"Ok. So honey, how has your new school been? I can see that you've already got a friend," she says glancing at Arisa, "And Shizo-san says that you've joined a club."

"Eh-heh, yup…Arisa is sorta in the club with me."

"Sorta?"

"Well…you see…its pretty complicated…" with that my mom glared at me.

"Explain."

"Well…its sorta a club for boys, but including me and Arisa, there are three girls in it."

"What do you mean a club for boys?!" mom asked, starting to get a little hysterical. I sighed.

"Well, Arisa's brother and cousin are in it, so that's why she's there, Haruhi's in it 'cause she got a debt to them, and since she's a scholarship student, she couldn't pay them back, and I'm in it pretty much because they're the only ones at school that I know and they forced me to." I said, ending in a sigh. My mother calmed down a bit.

"How did they force you to?"

"Well, not really force, but they all decided it and didn't even ask me, soo….yeah." I said smiling. Mom laughed.

"Ok then, I guess I'll let you stay." she said with a smile.

"Yay! Well…now what?" I asked looking back and forth between my mom and Arisa.

"Well, how about we watch TV until your father wakes up?" mom suggested. I turned to Arisa.

"That sound good to you?" she nodded so I turned back to my mom. "Okie dokie!" And so we went and watched TV for about an hour, then my dad came downstairs and I then proceeded to explain to him everything I told my mom. He was a little suspicious of the boys, but then decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

After a while, Arisa went home, we ate dinner, and I went to bed. I had another weird dream. This time, there was a giant lollipop. It was one of those swirly, multicolored ones. It was on its side, and it went up to about my waist. It looked really good, so I started eating it. It tasted yummy, and when I got about halfway done, I woke up.

I had a major craving for sugar, so I looked through my super-secret stash in my room and found a regular sized swirly multicolored lollipop. I ate it and it tasted just like the one from my dream. Mmmm….lollipops.

In the morning I got up and almost tripped over air. Darn gravity, I swear its out to get me! Anyways, after my spazz attack I went down to eat breakfast, being very wary of the stairs. The laws of physics aren't being very nice to me this morning. Apparently my parents were sleeping, because they weren't there. Wow, wasn't my morning so exciting?

I looked at the clock and realized if I didn't leave soon I would be late for school. So, there I was, rushing to get ready, when I look at the calendar. Guess what? It was SATURDAY! When I realized this, I froze and just kinda stared at the calendar for a bit. Then I dropped whatever it was I was doing and proceeded to, once again, bang my head against the wall. Its probably not a habit I should get into, but it was actually very good for releasing stress.

After a while I stopped so I wouldn't give myself a concussion. I am NOT a masochist. I sat down In a big puffy chair and thought about what I could do today. I didn't have anything planned, and nothing fun was popping into my head.

I was starting to realize that the host club was, sadly, the highlight of my current life. I was even starting to get excited for Monday, when I would get to hang out with them again. Yes, it was probably the boredom taking over, but I snapped out of it as soon as I heard a knock on the door. I of course, already sitting in a room close to the door, answered it, only to find…

If you guessed a monkey with a accordion, then you are really random. Seriously, what are you thinking? Why would a monkey show up at my door, nevertheless with an accordion? However, if you guessed my buddies the host club, DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER!

That's right, I opened my door to find the entire host club standing there. Tamaki and the twins, being the freakish people they are, were up in front smiling their happy go lucky life away. Haruhi looked like she had been kidnapped and dragged here, which she probably had. Kyoya, Arisa and Hunny looked like they could drop any second now. Mori just stood there like….well, like Mori.

I stood there at my door, blinked a few times, then shut the door right in their faces. I felt bad for the sleepy-heads and Haruhi, but Tamaki and the twins were probably the ones behind it. Oh, I can't forget Mori, but I'm sure he had nothing to do with it, so he's has my apologies too.

"Maika-chan! The door closed! Hello? Is anyone there?! Maika?! Nooo! Something happened! What if she's being held hostage! Call the police! We have to save her!" I could hear Tamaki yelling. I laughed, picturing him freaking out. I opened the door again.

"I'm not being held hostage you dolt. I just closed the door. You my friend, have an overactive imagination," I said, rolling my eyes with my hands on my hips. You could hear the amusement in my tone though. Tamaki jumped up at me and hugged me.

"Maika-chan! Your ok! I'm so happy!" he shouted, relief in his voice. I sighed and pushed him off of me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Since you're here you might as well come in. I doubt you would leave even if I asked you to anyways," I said, walking to the living room expecting them to follow me. I'm not even gonna ask how they knew where my house is. The twins came up to me and each put an arm over my shoulders.

"So this is your house, huh?" Kaoru said/asked in a bored tone.

"Seems kinda small…" Hikaru oh-so-nicely said. My right eye twitched.

"Not everyone wants twenty extra rooms with absolutely no purpose at all. And since we have such a 'small' home, we need less employees, which is financially good for both my family and our workers," I stated through clenched teeth. My house was still much bigger than the average home (for normal people, not rich peoples) even if it seemed small to other wealthy people. We had seven bedrooms, which left three guest rooms since Shizu-sama and our driver had rooms along with my parents room and my room. We had one dining room, one living room, a music/art room and a kitchen. All the bedrooms had their own bathrooms.

Once I had them all seated in the living room, I decided to find out why they popped up out of nowhere. And if they were psychic or just had really good timing.

"Sooo…why did you guys come over?" I asked impatiently.

"We were bored," The twins deadpanned.

"Its before ten o'clock on a Saturday…and you guys were already bored enough to recruit the whole club to come bother me?" I asked, not letting it slip that I had been bored too.

"Yup," they said happily. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll accept that. But what exactly were you planning on doing once you got all of us together?" I asked, in a tone that asked 'you didn't think this through, did you?'

"Uh…well…er…um…eh-heh…" Hikaru stuttered nervously. Kaoru just sat there quietly. I laughed.

"Well, since the geniuses here are drawing a blank, anyone else have any ideas?" I asked, addressing everyone else in the room.

"Go to sleep," Kyoya muttered darkly. Yeah, they definitely drug him out of bed…

"Can I go? I have shopping to do," Haruhi sighed. I looked around at the others. Hunny was asleep on Arisa's side, who was asleep leaning on Mori, who just sat there. The twins were sitting there looking around at the stuff in the room, and Tamaki was…wait. Where was Tamaki?

"Maika-chan, what is this? Or this? How about this?" I heard Tamaki call excitedly from behind me. I spun my head around to find him practically leaping from decoration to decoration 'marveling at their wonder'. Yes, if I had said that sentence out loud, I would have waved my hands around with my fingers spread out wide. Jazz hands, anyone?

"Those, Tamaki-senpai, are decorations. Anything other than that, I have no idea. The only answer I could give you is that they are things hanging from the wall," I said. I honestly didn't know what half the things were. It looks almost as if my parents went to swap meets or flea markets around the world and bought a bunch of cool looking random junk. Now that I consider it, they probably did. Tamaki just continued to look at all the decorations.

"Tamaki-senpai, since everyone else has nothing in mind…besides Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-chan…what do you think we should do?" I asked, regretting it the second I did. Who knew what kind of evil terror Tamaki would think of…

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating! But at least I did now, right? Hopefully any readers I've lost have been made up for by new readers....THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE REPLACABLE! I love each and every one of my readers very much. Well, hope you liked it, I stopped it here because if I went on I don't know how long it would take me to come up with something. Bye now!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi peoples! Now that I've finally gotten around to updating, I'll try my best to keep updating regularly. You know, not wait 6 months in between chapters? Oh, right, dedications now. This chappie is dedicated to Jayjaylemony for telling me to keep writing. Uh… YourAverageObsessiveGirl for um…wow, I'm not good at dedications, am I? Well, anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews will be treasured and most likely replied to. _

_Disclaimer: Ok people, look long and hard at the title of the website. __Fanfiction__(dot)net. If you are reading this, then you probably have a good idea what fan fiction is. Fans writing their own versions of the story. If any of us owned the rights to the original story, would we really be writing about it here? We could easily just make an extra side story in one of the published books/movies/shows/whatever you're reading about. _

_2__nd__ attempt at Disclaimer: Woah. Long disclaimer. Anyways. To sound nicer, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Thank you for considering the possibility though. Just fuel for my dreams._

_Chapter 10_

_I tried balancing the big mountain of plush in my arms that barely let me see where I was going. How did I get into this ridiculous situation? Oh yeah, Tamaki suggested it…_

"_I know! We should go to a commoners amusement park!"_

Note to self: never ask Tamaki's opinion again. Yes, we are at an amusement park. As soon as we got here the twins drug me and Arisa to the games. After winning about ten stuffed animals, they somehow decided I should hold them all.

"I better be keeping all these." I muttered angrily as I tried walking without causing an avalanche of plush, which was no easy task. The twins looked back at me.

"What? Why would you keep them, you didn't win them," Kaoru said sounding confused.

"Tell you what, you can pick out one to keep," Hikaru said in a cheerful tone. My right eye twitched. I could see Arisa walking with a nervous smile.

"Well, in that case I'll only carry what I can keep," I said, dropping all of the stuffed animals and grabbing one at random. I then walked forward leaving behind the rest in a heap with two angry and offended twins.

"Hey! What was that for?!" they yelled angrily. I looked back at them innocently.

"I don't know what your talking about," I stated calmly and continued walking forward with a smirk. The twins fumed but followed me with Arisa trailing along looking a tad scared. I looked down to see what animal I had grabbed and saw a cute little puppy. Its fur was so soft! I smiled down at it and hugged it.

After a while Hikaru and Kaoru forgot about our little argument and drug me and Arisa to the roller coasters. As soon as we saw what they got in line for, we went wide eyed.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," I said, shaking my head.

"Aaw, what's wrong, are you two afraid of heights?" Hikaru asked tauntingly.

"Heights I have no problem with. Screaming metal death traps that go at super fast speeds are another story…" I replied in a small voice.

"Same here." Arisa agreed, eyeing the gigantic drop uneasily. Of course, had we thought ahead, we would have just ran for it, because then the twins made it their mission to get us on. Hikaru wrapped his arms over my shoulders from the back and Kaoru did the same to Arisa.

"Don't worry. We'll be right there to keep you safe," Hikaru cooed into my ear.

"You don't have to be afraid," Kaoru continued into Arisa's. We both blushed like tomatoes. I couldn't help but think that what they said would seem romantic if they hadn't been…well, them. I didn't want to say anything to embarrass myself, so I didn't and neither did Arisa. Of course, that just meant that the twins had no trouble pulling us closer to the 'screaming metal death trap'. I suddenly snapped out of my trance-like state right when we were in the front of the line.

"Wait a second, no, I don't want to go on!" I shouted in a slightly panicked voice. Hikaru just smirked.

"I already told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said. I blushed once again, but not as badly this time.

"And why should I believe you? Besides, how much help will you be if the cart flies off the rail?!" I shouted, only thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

"Maika-chan, they build these things so that that doesn't happen," Kaoru told me as if I were a child.

"Yes, but that's why freak accidents are called _freak _accidents," I said a little more calmly. I was starting to just zone out. Maybe my brain was thinking if I'm not aware of being on it, I can just pretend I'm not? Well, that theory flew out the window when I felt wind rushing through my hair and I looked around to see that I WAS PLUMMENTING TO MY DOOM!

…

……….

…………………..

…………………………..

Ok, so maybe not to my doom, but it was scary, alright?!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" I screamed, latching myself onto the person sitting next to me. I didn't care who it was, and there was too much adrenaline in my system to even process who it was. I shut my eyes closed and prayed it would be over soon. After a few seconds, I felt the cart slow down a little and I opened my eyes a little. Big mistake. We were just going up another slope. I whimpered and closed my eyes again. I felt a hand patting the top of my head and opened my eyes to glare at the grinning Hikaru, who was obviously the one sitting next to me. Obviously.

Of course, being the evil mastermind he is, he must have planned it just right (or I'm really unlucky) so that I opened my eyes riiiiiight when we went back down.

"Hikaru, I hate youuuuuuu!!!!" I screamed hiding my face in his side. Oh, how I loathe roller coasters.

When we finally got off, about a minute later, I was clutching my puppy to my chest with wide eyes and I stumbled to an open area, where I promptly collapsed to the ground and did my best to hug it.

"Oh, ground, I've never been more happy to have you under me!" I yelled. Yes, I realize I was making a complete fool of myself, no, I didn't care. I really was just happy to have my feet on the ground.

"Um….Maika-chan?" Hikaru asked me uneasily, as if he though I might have lost it. I slowly turned my head and gave him my most evilest glare I could muster.

"What?" I said in an extremely scary tone.

"E-eh, n-nothing! Never mind!" he said, taking a step back. Suddenly I realized something. My expression went from pure rage to innocent curiosity.

"Hey…where's Arisa-chan and Kaoru?" I asked looking around. Hikaru snapped out of it and started looking around also. I got up and started walking towards where we came from. When I turned a corner I sweat dropped.

"Um…Hikaru, I found them…" I said. Arisa was bent over a trashcan with Kaoru patting her back and holding her hair up. When Hikaru walked up next to me I hit him in the back of the head. "You see what you did! If you had just let us stand at the exit while you and Kaoru went on, I wouldn't have spazzed out and Arisa-chan wouldn't be puking her breakfast out!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he shouted while waving his hands around in front of him. I just stared at him for a few seconds with a blank face then walked over to Arisa, who was now standing upright but looked a little green.

"You okay Arisa-chan?" I asked her softly.

"Y-yeah…I think I need some water though…" she answered queasily.

"Alright. Lets go," I said walking towards a café that was close by. When we got there we got Arisa a water and the rest of us got actual food. I was only able to eat a little though. My own stomach wasn't fully settled yet.

"Soo…what are we going to do now?" I asked. Then I added, "And no roller coasters." The twins both closed their mouths.

"Maybe we should try to find the others?" Arisa suggested. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, oh ye voice of reason," I said.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea," I said, smiling like a goofball. Everyone rolled their eyes at me. I just got up. "Well, we should get going. If the others are by any chance looking for us, they're being annoyed by Tamaki. The only question is how." In my mind there were two main possibilities. Either everyone was looking for us and he was slowing them down by marveling at everything or he was being an idiot again and thought we were kidnapped or something.

We all walked out and started wandering in a random direction. After about thirty minutes I saw a familiar tall blonde standing next to an even taller black-haired boy.

"Hey guys, I see Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai," I said pointing in the direction I saw them. So, with that, we walked over to them. They hadn't noticed us yet, so the twins snuck up behind Tamaki and scared him half to death.

"Ah! You devils, what are you doing sneaking up on me!" Tamaki yelled, holding a hand to his chest. The twins just grinned at each other. Arisa and I sighed.

"Hi guys. I'm glad we found you. We won't have to be at the complete mercy of those two anymore," I said, silently thanking the heavens. Of course, Tamaki took this the wrong way. He leapt in front of me and started shaking me back and forth.

"What did those hooligans do to you?! They didn't take away your innocence did they?! I'll make them pay! Mother, those two did vile things to our daughters!" Tamaki yelled, starting out in my face then moving to Kyoya. Luckily for Tamaki, Kyoya seemed to have woken up, so he didn't snap his neck right then and there.

"Uh…Tamaki-senpai? They didn't do anything that bad," Arisa tried to tell them. I decided to take my chance at slight revenge.

"What are you talking about Arisa? They dragged us onto a roller coaster and made you vomit!" I shouted out. Tamaki froze for a second then turned to the twins. He just glared at them with an evil glint in his eye, then he pounced! He started yelling/ranting at them. Yes, that was my revenge. Not much, but with the twins you take what you can get.

"I'm getting sleepy," I said after a big yawn. After we had found the others we went on more rides- staying off anything that went too far above the ground- and stayed in a group. Now it was getting late, we had spent all day here.

"But Maika-chan! You have to stay awake for the fireworks!" Tamaki yelled in my face. (A/N: I have no idea if they have firework displays at other amusement parks, but they do at Disneyland which is the only amusement park I've actually stayed until closing time multiple times at. So this amusement park, as it is from my imagination, also has them. If you don't like it, too bad it helps me move on.)

"Ok ok, it's not like I'd let myself fall asleep with you guys around. Well, you and the twins anyways," I said, covering up another yawn. Tamaki found us a seat and we sat down to get ready for the fireworks. I reflected on the days events. Why? Because I was trying to not fall asleep.

Anyways, as I was saying, I thought about what the day had held. Of course, the peaking memory was the roller coaster…whether I wanted it or not. Which I didn't. Stupid Hikaru…And yet, when I thought about Hikaru and didn't have anything to distract me I felt a little fuzzy. I don't understand! Argh, how can I still like him even a little bit after he dragged me onto that freakin thing?! I glanced at him. The fireworks had started and they were lighting up his face and he was staring at the sky in awe. I blushed and quickly averted my gaze. What I saw surprised me though.

I had looked over to Arisa, and she was blushing too. I followed her gaze and saw the exact same thing that had made me blush. Well…a copy of it anyways. Yup, that's right, she was blushing while staring at Kaoru. I just stared into space blankly for a second before deciding to talk to her about it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" she asked curiously after the surprise had gone away.

"Away from the others, of course," if the others overheard what I wanted to talk to her about, we would both be teased for the rest of the time we knew them. Except Haruhi. She wouldn't tease us.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I wanna talk to you alone," I replied calmly. Once we were out of hearing range of the others, I stopped and turned to her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, having no idea. I took a deep breath.

"I…um…well…I saw what you were blushing at right now…" I said uncomfortably. I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to say. Once Arisa heard me she blushed again and started looking around frantically.

"W-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she said in a slightly high pitched tone, telling me she was lying. I laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted to make sure…so…you like Kaoru?" I asked in a mischievous tone. She blushed and looked down.

"A little…" she said softly. I smiled.

"Well, if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you in on a little secret," she looked at me curiously and nodded. "Well…I think I might….kinda, a little bit…like….Hikaru…." I said blushing and also looking at the floor. It was harder to say out loud then I though it would be. I glanced up at Arisa and she had a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"Really?" she asked with a little doubt. I just blushed more and looked to the side. I guess she took that as a yes. "Well, you don't have to worry about me telling anybody. We'll just keep each other's secret," she said sweetly, smiling at me. I smiled back at her and nodded. Then I looked back at the group with a (missing an adjective here! I can't think of anything to describe it…it's like its saying "Sheesh, I'm really not looking forward to that") face. I sighed.

"We better watch ourselves to not make it seem obvious. Even if the twins don't catch on, most of the others are quick, and they'll be able to tell. Who am I kidding, they'll probably figure it out eventually no matter what. Well, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi-chan anyways. But I don't think they'll give us much trouble," I finished with a sigh. Arisa nodded.

"Yeah…well, we shouldn't get all depressed. Then they'll know that something's up for sure."

"Yeah. Well, let's go back before Tamaki-senpai realizes we're gone and starts spazzing out," I said, walking back to the group. Arisa followed me and we were able to just go back to where we were before our talk and just enjoy the rest of the fireworks. When the fireworks were over I stood up and stretched, along with everyone else.

"Ah, well that was fun. I haven't been to an amusement park in ages," Arisa said smiling.

"It was fun, wasn't it? I'm actually glad I came," Haruhi said, in her way that makes you wonder whether she was happy about that or not. Tamaki stood next to her playing with his fingers.

"Really Haruhi? Did you really have fun?" he asked in a bashful tone.

"Yeah," she said smiling. Then Tamaki blushed and glomped her.

"You're so gosh darn cute Haruhi~" he gushed. Haruhi just stood there and waited for him to let her go. I laughed. He really reminded me of the customers sometimes.

"Mai-chan, Mai-chan! Did you have fun?" Hunny asked me. I smiled down at him.

"Of course I did. Even though some of you can get annoying," I said, staring pointedly at the twins, "it's fun to hang out with you guys. You all are very entertaining," I said, smiling cutely.

Before I had time to react, I was glomped by the twins and Tamaki. Of course, I knew what was coming next, so I covered my ears.

"You're so cute!" they all yelled. I blushed and whimpered.

"Why me…" I whispered. Soon they got off of me and I stood up.

"Well, I guess its time to go home now," Kyoya said. I once again realized what time it was and yawned.

"Good, I'm sleepy…" I said, then took a step back, narrowly avoiding another glomp attack. I smirked and held my fingers up in a peace sign. "Victory…"

We then went to the parking lot to get our ride home. Either Kyoya is psychic or the driver has really good timing, because right as we got to where we were supposed to meet our ride, the car pulled up. I smiled, happy to get to sit down for awhile and rest. Amusement parks are tiring!

In the car, we all just picked random places to sit. Arisa and I sat together, while Haruhi was next to me and Mori was next to her. Then it was Hunny on the other side of Mori, and the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting on the other side. (it's a limo, so its long…)

Soon, Arisa and Haruhi fell asleep with their heads leaning on my shoulder. I giggled a little, especially since Tamaki was obviously barely holding himself back from glomping all of us. I didn't know he actually had any self-restraint. I looked around to see that Hunny had also fallen asleep. Mori and Kyoya, being the people they are, were of course wide awake although not doing anything in particular. The twins were playing on a handheld videogame that I didn't even know they had.

I sighed and shook my head with a small smile. Leave it to them to smuggle a video game to an amusement park. I started to listen to the little beeps and dings coming from the electronic device, and it made me even drowsier than I was before. I hugged my puppy to my chest (yes, I still had the puppy. Hmm…I wonder whatever happened to the rest of the mountain of plush?) and let my head fall to the side as I closed my eyes.

It seemed like only moments later when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Haruhi was the culprit.

"Huh?" I murmured, oh-so intelligently.

"We're at your house," she told me. I rubbed my eyes then looked around. Only her, Tamaki, and Kyoya were left in the limo. I guessed everyone else had already gotten dropped off.

"Oh, ok," I said and stumbled out of the car and to my house. When I got in I seriously considered sleeping on the couch, but my parents popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh, you're home! Did you have a good time?" my mom asked. I looked at her sleepily and nodded my head slowly.

"Oh, she's tired honey. We better make sure she gets to bed," my dad said, and started to half push me up the stairs.

When I got to my room I just plopped myself down on the bed and went to sleep. I didn't think I would have enough energy to change clothes, so I didn't even try. It felt so good to finally be in a comfy bed, and I fell asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

_Well, that was my tenth update. Woohoo, double digits! I'd say it calls for a celebration, but I don't feel that special. I just hope you guys enjoy reading it. Which, from my reviews, it sounds like you do. I'm happy about that._

_I have a question for my awesome readers. I have a few ideas that go with events in the actual series, but since I don't have enough motivation to make a sort of timeline, I want to know if you mind me going out of order. Really, if you think about it, there are a lot of pointless, not necessarily vital-to-the-plot fillers in the series. So, please answer, do you mind them going out of order? Because if you don't, then I have a few ideas I would love to put in the story._

_Bye-bye my lovely readers, you are all loved, but even more so when you review._


	11. Chapter 11

_Woohoo! Number 11. And, just to push it out there, I want to tell you all that I was recently obsessed with Full Metal Alchemist. Now, I still am, it's just been toned down. I've been forcing myself to watch more Ouran vids and stuff to get me into writing this. Oh, and since I write my author's notes before I actually start writing the chapter, I am writing a Tamaki one shot. It just popped into my head and I thought it was a good idea so I'm gonna publish it. Its only partly done on paper so far, and I hope that it gets longer before I consider it done. It might be out by the time I'm done with this or it might not. I'll tell you in the ending note thing. So that's something to look forward to. Well, on to the disclaimer and then the story. And yes, I was looking in my manga to get the words mostly right._

* * *

Disclaimer: How long do I have to do this until I'm off the hook of typing it? I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. There. That's ten seconds of my life I'll never get back.

Chapter 11

Bri-ing~ Bri-ing~

I groaned and lifted my head up off the pillow sleepily. "Stupid ring tone…" I said groggily. I picked up my cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, still worn out from the amusement park. Wow why am I still tired. (Wow, its making me sleepy just writing this.)

"Maika-chan~ How are you?" Tamaki's overly cheerful voice came through the earpiece.

"Tired and sleepy…" I answered.

"Whaaaaat? But its already 1 o'clock in the afternoon," Tamaki exclaimed incredulously. I sat straight up in bed, a little more awake now.

"It's what?! But, but, I was still asleep….why would my parents let me sleep for so long?" I asked aloud, and Tamaki thought I was talking to him because I could hear him making guesses as to why. "Uh…Tamaki-senpai…I'm going to hang up now…" I said, then snapping my phone shut.

I ran downstairs to see my parents eating what I assumed was lunch. They looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head," my mother said to me lovingly. I just looked at her with a twitching eye.

"One o'clock?" I asked her in more of a growl. She tensed.

"Eh-heh, well you looked so sleepy last night. You could barely get to your room without our help. We wanted you to get your rest," my dad shook his head.

"Don't rope me in with you. I told you to wake her," my father said with his hands up. I sighed.

"Mom, you know I don't like waking up so late. It throws my whole sleeping schedule out of whack," I said, sighing in defeat. What's done is done.

"I know sweetheart, but you were so tired."

"Whatever. I'll just try to go to sleep on time," I said, sitting down to eat.

And so, the day past very boringly. I drank some tea before bed to help me get to sleep, and it kinda worked. I still laid in bed for about an hour before I was able to get to sleep.

When I woke up the next day I was…well, I was what I would call 'meh'. I wasn't especially cheerful, but I wasn't anyone-who-tries-to-talk-to-me-will-get-glared-at either. I went down, ate breakfast, and went to school. I got there right before the bell rung, so I didn't have time for any of the club members to bother me. Until I got to class of course.

"Hello Maika-chan," Haruhi said to me when I got in the classroom.

"'Ello Haruhi-kun," I said with a smile and a wave. And then I sighed. "And hello to you too, Hikaru, Kaoru," I added, sensing them behind me. I then felt arms wrap around me, letting me know I was right.

"Why, hello Maika-chan. How are you?" they said. In sync of course.

"Good, although I'm hearing in surround sound," my tone was dripping with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you just love they're unison?" Arisa, walking up from nowhere, said while also rolling her eyes.

"Yes, it's the most amazing thing in the world," I said without emotion.

"Really?!" the twins asked.

"No," Arisa and I deadpanned. I smirked. "See, its not very hard at all," I added. Then the teacher came in and we all went to our desks to sit and stare at the board all day long. Luckily I had brought a book so I took that out and read it.

And that is how my day went. I decided to keep Haruhi company in the classroom during lunch, so if anything happened out there I was unaware of it.

After school we went to the third music room. The twins sent Haruhi out to buy coffee.

"Why can't you just buy it yourself?" Haruhi asked them.

"We don't know where to get it," was their excuse. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, you're just lazy. I'll go with you, Haruhi-kun," I said, smiling at Haruhi. She smiled back and we went off to the store. The store, where we easily found the coffee.

"Well, if the twins can't find coffee this easily maybe they should be put back a couple grades," I said. Haruhi laughed and we went to pay. After I had a little detour into the cookie section of course. I was able to get a little stash of Pocky. It'll rule the world some day I tell ya!

We were walking, more like jogging, back to school with the groceries. We bought a lot so we wouldn't have to another trip soon (not to mention my snacks took up a whole bag) and our arms were full.

Right outside the school gates Haruhi had a little confrontation with gravity. Luckily for her some random kid caught her.

"Are you alright? It'd be a pity to damage that cute face…young lady," the person said (insert dun dun dun here). Maybe it wasn't so lucky after all…

-Time Skip, yay!-

I walked into the club room with Haruhi and the strange really perceptive person. They (he or she was dressed in the male uniform, but had a bit of a feminine air around her/him) made a bit of an obnoxious speech against some line or other of Tamaki's.

I figured s/he wasn't really from our school, because whether or not s/he approved of the host club, s/he would be at least popular enough to be recognizable. As s/he made his/her speech, s/he seemed to be flirting with Haruhi…and me. Yes, s/he went down on one knee, held one of each of our hands, and kissed them. I tensed and shuddered, wasn't it enough to already have to hang around the club?

As s/he did this, I noticed Tamaki looking extremely disturbed. I held in a snicker. This person was a little entertaining, if not slightly creepy. Two girls ran over to him/her and started saying stuff about being late and whatnot. I did hear a mention of Benibara, which I assumed was his/her name or at least nickname. So lets go with that for now!

They started fawning over Haruhi, and it's a good thing there weren't any customers around because they were going on and on about how she was so obviously a girl. The funny thing is Tamaki still tried to insist that Haruhi is a guy, which just resulted to Benibara shoving him away.

"They're dumber than I thought. A light-headed group, lacking history, and filled with street trash!" Benibara yelled out. That got my blood boiling. Some of us may not be the most sensible people in the world, but that doesn't give her/him the right to insult us!

"Who are you? You aren't from Ouran!" Tamaki pointed out the obvious. At least he asked a useful question.

"That's right…" Benibara said, while loosening his/her tie. I just raised an eyebrow. Does stripping have anything to do with answering a question?

Suddenly the three outsiders just threw their uniforms up in the air to reveal another, different uniform. Then introductions, of course.

"Saint Roberia Institute, second year! Benio Amakusa!" Benibara shouted, so I was assuming Benibara was her nickname. Well, I was right about the feminine vibe. (A/N: yes, the school is pronounced Lobelia, but the Japanese pronounce r's like l's. Their alphabet doesn't include the letter l. Yes, I feel smarticles knowing this)

"Second year! Chizuru Maihara!" the girl with long hair yelled.

"First year! Hinako Tsuwabuki!" the last girl, you guessed it, shouted. I'm guessing they liked to be loud.

"We're the Saint Roberia WOMENS Institute's "White Lily Club"! Otherwise known as the Zuka Club!" they yelled in sync. I wonder how long they had practiced that.

I just raised my eyebrows and walked over to Arisa. We both just pretty much stared at the scene before us blankly and Haruhi went to put the coffee away. The twins started cracking up about their club name.

The Zuka Club members just went off on a rant about something like women's rights or something that I only paid half attention to. They ended it with an example of an 'equilateral love triangle'. The twins had gotten bored of them and told them to go home while the Zuka Club just responded by saying they were speechless. Which was just them trying to make themselves seem more important.

"I don't care if your president is half-European or something…using your superficial looks to spread false love and play with pure female hearts is a complete degradation of women! Indulging your greed in the name of 'club activities'!" Benibara shouted. Well, if I was angry before I was now completely offended and furious. Who asked them to barge into our school, and our club just to insult us? These are my friends, and if they don't like it don't stick your nose in other people's lives. But that, of course, wasn't it.

"And involving delicate female flowers? Unforgivable! I swear to you…I will have the host club disbanded immediately!"

…

If Kyoya hadn't spoken up I think I might have hurt that girl. She just really struck a nerve that I didn't even know I had.

"I understand your intent, but since our president is out cold from the culture shock, can you come back later?" Kyoya tried to get them to leave without offending them.

"Then slap him awake!" she shouted.

"Arisa-chan, you better hold me back," I whispered to Arisa, my right eye twitching in anger. She responded by firmly grabbing my arms.

Haruhi came back into the room from behind us carrying a tray of coffee and offering some to the Zuka Club. They, of course came running, giving compliments and proposing a tea party with them, Haruhi, Arisa, and me. I took deep breaths so I wouldn't strangle them.

Tamaki shot up like a bullet and pulled the three of us from the Host Club away. "You girls are wrong!" he started, pointing at the Zuka Club. "What can come from a woman loving a woman!? Why did God create Adam and Eve if not-" he was cut off by Hinako 'accidentally' spilling coffee on Tamaki. Good thing too, because he was starting to add to my already raging fire of anger.

"They hardly seem worth talking to. I cannot keep young ladies at this club, knowing its current state! I will start the transfer process immediately…and welcome them into Zuka Club!" Benibara announced.

"What?!" the three of us yelled.

"No way! I ain't leaving and I certainly ain't joining your hypocritical club!" I told Benibara firmly.

"I agree!" Arisa said.

"Wait a second, I think there's a few misunderstandings. Like the Host Club having a shallow history." Haruhi tried to reason.

"Nope. It is a small history. The club was only formed two years ago," Arisa informed me and Haruhi.

"Well, I've never heard of Tamaki being half-European…" Haruhi tried.

"No. Tama-chan is half-European. His parents are French and Japanese," Hunny supplied.

"Uh…er…you say greed, but its not like we're taking fees from the customers…" Haruhi said meekly, probably realizing, like me, that it was probably a truth also. And of course, Kyoya was happy to educate us.

"Its more like a point system based on the amount the girls buy from our club auction site," he then continued to inform her that her pencil she had lost had sold for 273 dollars (yen?).

I sighed, it wasn't all that surprising really. Especially keeping in mind Kyoya is the vice-president. Then Tamaki offered Haruhi his pencil and a lovely story of all his memories. Which she not very surprisingly declined.

The Zuka Club surrounded me, Haruhi, and Arisa. "Poor things. You must be shocked, learning of this deceit."

"You should just dump these scoundrels and come with us!"

"Wait, wait. The young ladies are still in shock. We'll just come back tomorrow. We hope we receive a good answer." And with that, the Zuka Club walked out. My right eye twitched some more.

"I think I'll take my leave for today. Bye," Haruhi said, walking out.

"Excuse me guys, I need to go vent a bit," I said through my teeth. Then I turned to them and smiled. "But don't think I'm mad at you guys. I didn't know all that stuff, but it isn't all too surprising and nothing to really get mad about. Except maybe selling stuff without our permission…" I said, trailing off and walking out of the room. I ran after the Zuka Club. Luckily for me they had been walking so I caught up to them fairly easily.

"Hey, Zuka Club, stop right there!" I yelled out to them. They turned and when they saw me Benibara smiled.

"Oh, have you already made your decision? Good, we can go get your transfer papers right now, save us some time," she said smugly.

"Um…no," I said straight out. "I'm not leaving Ouran. I like it here. Oh, and I have some things I'd like to tell you," they looked interested in what I had to say, so I continued. "Let's start off with the whole 'the Host Club is degrading women' thing. The guys aren't forcing the girls to go there. It's those airheads' own fault that they're receiving 'false love'. As dense as I think they are, I believe they're smart enough to know in the back of their heads that the guys don't really mean most of the flirting.

"Now, about the little history. Yes, they don't have much history now, but neither did your little Zuka Club when it was first started. I bet plenty of people looked down on it when it was started, and look at it now.

"Third, about the Host Club being greedy. Yes, they're auctioning things off, but most of the people in our club are going to grow up to inherit their family business. Think of it as training to keep those businesses going strong.

"And then about the whole transfer thing! Arisa-chan's family is here, Haruhi-kun walks here, and I think it would just be plain inconvenient to change schools. Especially for a stupid reason as another club doesn't want us hanging around our friends," I finished, saying all that as calmly as I could, which was surprisingly pretty calm. The Zuka Club just stared at me with their mouths hanging open a little. I just smirked, turned on my heel and walked to the parking lot to get a ride home.

Ah, it felt good to let that rant out.

The next day at the Host Club, the guys told Haruhi to wait outside and come in with the Zuka Club. At first I was confused, but then I saw what the guys dressed in after they made sure Haruhi wasn't going to come in.

Needless to say I took one look and started laughing until it hurt. Heck, even then I didn't stop laughing. Hunny and the twins were in dresses with wigs, while Mori and Tamaki had really big feather…things behind them. Kyoya just wore a fancy tux. They had me and Arisa dress in dresses too. They were pretty dresses, and really, really fancy.

Once I finally stopped laughing I went over to Hunny. "Hunny-senpai…you look so cute!" I told him while giving him a hug. Yes, even I had to admit he looked soooo adorable…especially holding Bun Bun.

"Really?" he asked cheerfully. Arisa walked over to him.

"Yup! You look just like a princess," she told him. The twins walked up to us.

"What about us?" they asked unison. I just stared at them. I really didn't know what to say….it was a little disturbing but they actually looked really pretty. Me and Arisa glanced at each other before replying.

"You look prettier than us," we said together then jumped and looked at each other with freaked out looks.

"That was creepy….we've been hanging out with the twins too much," I said.

"Yeah…" she said with a sweat drop.

Then the twins, completely ignoring our little side conversation, threw their arms around us. "There's no way we could look prettier than you," they told us.

"Um guys….its really creepy when you flirt with us while dressed as girls…" I told them. Of course, they then grinned at each other and I got a bad feeling.

"But its so hard not to flirt with you," Hikaru said, grabbing my chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You're just so alluring," Kaoru said while wrapping his arms around Arisa from behind. Of course, its not hard to guess that we blushed. It was still disturbing though.

So, after a bit more not-so-torturous-torture (meaning the twins kept bothering us even though we secretly liked the attention) the guys got into 'formation'. I don't know how the guys do it, maybe their psychic (its Kyoya! Kyoya, I tell you!) but not a minute after the door opened. Of course, it was Haruhi and the Zuka Club.

They just looked at us with blank expressions. Not surprising. Then the Zuka Club's expressions turned to ones of anger.

"What is the meaning of this?! Do you mean to insult our culture?!" Benibara yelled out.

"Insult? Of course not!" Tamaki started off, as 'extravagant' as ever. "This is all according to plan! The secret plan that will make anyone smile! The 'two for the price of one' plan! Heh, you sheltered Roberia girls probably won't understand, but commoners have weaknesses for bargains. Although Haruhi may be attracted to Zuka Club, she'll have both brothers AND sisters if she chooses our club! She can enjoy a Zuka Club atmosphere while at the Host Club!" he then proceeded to bother Haruhi about his 'pretty' outfit. Only succeeding in knocking poor Haruhi down with the big feather piece thing in the back, which he promptly threw to the ground.

Then the twins went over to her and started asking if they were more beautiful than her dad. Of course, having never met her father, I didn't really understand what they meant. Then Hunny followed up by telling her she could call him 'big sis'.

"The young lady will not be fooled by this drag act! Cease this idiotic-" Benibara started, but was cut off by Haruhi's laugh.

"I-I knew you guys were silly, but…this…is the limit…it's so illogical," she managed to get out in between laughs. Of course, being the perceptive person I was (yeah, right) I noticed Tamaki giving her a 'look'.

Mwuahahahaha, it seems Arisa and I aren't the only ones who have gotten crushes on our fellow club members.

"Is it that funny?" the twins asked, getting right in front of Haruhi. She laughed more and they grinned and continually insisted that she call them 'big sis'.

"Young lady…" Benibara walked over to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry. There are all kinds of people, and your point of view is…interesting, but…I came to Ouran for a specific reason. I've never had any intention of leaving." Haruhi said with a simple smile.

"Benio…" Chizuru said glancing at Benibara.

"Yes, I know. I'm not giving up young lady," she stated. Then she walked over to where Arisa and I stood. "As for you two…" she started, but then saw me with my raised eyebrow. She stiffened and backed up. It was quite humorous actually.

They then fled the premises. Finally! -insert smiley chibi face here-

"Well…that was an interesting little episode…" I reflected.

"Indeed," Kyoya responded. I sighed.

"So, does that mean we go back to our regular club schedule tomorrow?" Arisa asked. I smirked.

"We have a regular schedule? Since when?" I asked skeptically.

"Good point…" Arisa said with a sweat drop. Then Kyoya smirked.

"Of course we'll go back to our schedule. Whether it be regular or not," he said, answering Arisa's earlier question.

"Either way, I think I'm going to start getting grey hairs early because of this club…" Haruhi said with a sigh. I smiled and chuckled.

"Poor Haruhi. But I know what you mean."

And with that we all went home. Yeah, it was kinda anticlimactic, but you don't hear me complaining.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! I'm sorry you all had to listen to my Roberia rant…it just got stuck in my head I wanted to get it out. At least you'll only have to listen to a small amount of my many rants! Oh, and I did use the exact dialogue for a lot of this, but other parts I shortened what they said. At least it doesn't get repetitive, right? Well, as always, readers and reviewers are loved! But especially reviewers, since then I know your names! Come on, you know you all want to get a spot on my opening note~ First five reviewers get a spot on my next update! Unless I forget…but they'll still get a spot~_

_Oh yeah! And about the one shot…I focused on finishing this, but I'm still planning on getting that one shot out! So you can look forward to that. I'll probably get it out before my next update of this. Well, bye folks, remember, first five reviewers! And maybe, just maybe if your review is good enough after the first five I'll still give you a spot. _


	12. Chapter 12

Hi people! Thank you so much for actually reading this. Well, here's that spot for those awesome first five reviewers: Special thanks to KinKitsune01, Willowleaf2560, Haruka Oujo, Katherine-The-Crowned, and TheAntelopicNatureGirl. And YourAverageObsessiveGirl gets another dedication because she's so awesome she figured out a word for the amusement park chapter. Grimaced. It definatly would have fit…

Well people, doesn't it just make you want to click that lovely button? I can hear it, it's screaming, "Click me, click me please!" Can't you hear it? It sounds so desperate…

Nyeh…I started reading the manga online, and it turns out the twins really do go to an amusement park…I didn't know that! Now my other chapter doesn't seem as original…wha! Oh well. For the record, I didn't know! Oh, but I'm so glad I decided to make Ocs for the twins, it'll save them so much confusion and heartbreak~

And now for some shameless advertisement! First up: Vic Mignogna's (my favorite voice actor) cds are now available on Itunes! Second: those of you who watch American Idol…VOTE FOR ADAM LAMBERT!!! Woot! He's so very awesome...But he looked better as Fiyero in Wicked (that's right, I saw him live ^^)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 12 (Visit to Haruhi's house!!!!!!!!)

Well, after the whole Roberia thing, I was really hoping the next few days would be calm. Well, at least as calm as the Host Club could get. For once, I actually got what I wanted! That whole week went extremely smooth. It actually makes me a little suspicious….

Today is Friday. The host club will be closing in about…..ten seconds.

Three. Two. One.

"I'm sorry princesses, I'm afraid it is time to close. We all hope you have wonderful weekends and look forward to seeing you again on Monday," Kyoya announced. I tried to not laugh, but I failed. At least the only one around me was Arisa.

"What are you laughing at now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I grinned at her.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact I predicted just when Kyoya-senpai would be closing the club." She just blinked at me.

"I think this club is making you go crazy…" she told me.

"You mean crazier than I was before," I said with another grin. She just sighed.

"Whatever." I then shoved a broom into her hands. She raised a brow, "What's this for?"

"Sweeping, of course. Come on, its Friday! I don't want to be stuck here cleaning all by myself," I said, giving her the puppy dog eyes of doom. Mwuahaha, no one can resist them! Mine are second only to Tamaki's. Arisa sighed.

"Fine. But you owe me," she said, giving up rather easily.

"Thank you!" I shouted, giving her a nice big glomp.

"Yeah yeah, just get off of me," she said in an annoyed tone, but I saw her small smile. And with that, completely ignoring what the others were doing, we cleaned up the room. With the two of us we finished in about ten minutes.

"I don't even know why I need to clean. Its not like it gets messy anyways," I said once we were done.

"Because if you didn't clean it would build up and become a problem," Kyoya's voice came from behind me, scaring me.

"Ah!" I jumped. I turned around slowly to see Kyoya standing there smirking evilly. "Eh-heh, I didn't know you were still here Kyoya-senpai…" I said with a nervous smile. Then Arisa and I looked around and saw that the only one that had actually left was Haruhi.

"Uh…where you guys here the whole time?" Arisa asked while rubbing here arm in an embarrassed way.

"Yup!" Hunny said smiling. Arisa and I sweat dropped.

"Let's all forget this ever happened, ok?" I said while holding a finger to my lips. Then I got glomped. Can you guess by who? Yup, Tamaki and the twins.

"You're so cute!" they all yelled.

"Eh…squished…" I whined. I really need to pay more attention to what I'm doing. If I keep acting 'cute' I might get glomped to death…I wonder how that would feel…I think I'd rather not find out…

"Um, guys…I think you should let her go…" Arisa said, seeing how I was being flattened. Well, not literally. Of course, the guys just ignored her. Or maybe they just didn't hear her, either way, they didn't let me go.

"If you guys don't let me go I'm going to start kicking!" I yelled out, starting to feel a little claustrophobic. That seemed to have worked…

"Anyways…why are you guys still here anyways? You guys usually just disappear soon after we close the club on Fridays…" I said acting semi-serious now. Honey grinned at me.

"We're gonna visit Haru-chan's house tomorrow, and wanted to ask if you want to come with us," he informed me.

"Oh…alright then. Sure, I'll go. I'm interested to see where Haruhi-kun lives," I said smiling at him. Eh…they probably would have just abducted me if I said no anyways.

"Yay! Mai-chan is going to come with us!" Hunny cheered happily. I chuckled a little.

"Yay, now my daughter will get to see my other daughter's home! Oh! But Maika-chan, you have to be sure not to insult Haruhi! She is sensitive!" he told me. I just sweat dropped…Haruhi isn't really all that sensitive.

"Tamaki-senpai…no offense but I'm not you. I'm not going to say anything insulting about Haruhi-kun's house," I told him, which resulted in him going to his emo corner. I just sighed and face palmed. "Such a drama queen…" I muttered under my breath.

"Well Maika-chan, I guess we'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Kyoya told me.

"Alright, what time should I be ready?" I asked him.

"Definitely not before ten," he said with a smile and then looking at Tamaki with an evil look. I'm guessing that doubled as 'if you show up at my house before ten I'll kill you'.

"Well, alrighty then. I think I'm just gonna go home now…" I said, starting to inch over to the door. I stopped suddenly when I realized something. I turned back to them. "Haruhi-kun doesn't know, does she?" I asked with a blank face.

"Nope!" the twins replied happily.

"It's gonna be…" started Hikaru.

"…A surprise!" Kaoru finished with a grin. I just sighed and walked out, shaking my head. I'm sorry Haruhi, but you know as well as I do that it would be useless to try to get the idea out of their heads.

When I got home I immediately went to my room to get changed. It was the weekend, I was not going to wear the stupid poofy dress any longer than necessary. Although saying that, I should just change at the host club…eh, whatever.

The next morning, I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and sat down to wait. Ok, that's not really all that happened. I did talk to my parents too.

"So sweetheart, what are you planning on doing today?" my mom asked me. I sighed.

"Invading Haruhi-kun's house with the rest of the club," I said monotonously. My parents just stared at me with a blank look.

"Alright then…" my dad said. I smiled.

"The guys were planning on going to her house and I decided to go along. Maybe I can stop them from making too much trouble for her," I told them. Then the doorbell rang. I looked at the time. It was 10:12.

"Oh, that's probably them. I'll see you guys later," I said, walking to the door and opening it. Standing there was the host club all dressed up. I blinked and looked down at what I was wearing. Just a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello Maika-chan! Are you ready to go?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said and walked out with them. The twins grabbed me and Arisa and dragged us to their car.

"You guys get to come with us!" the told us happily. We just let them drag us happily.

When we got into the car the twins immediately started blabbering away about something or other. Arisa and I just shared a look and sighed. This was sure to be an interesting day…

* * *

I'm sorry for the short (and uneventful) chapter. But I've been lazy lately and I needed to get something out before I lost interest too much. Of course, I just had to go and get myself obsessed with FMA again…Darn, the lure of Full Metal Alchemist is close to impossible to resist! That being said…if someone were to write a one shot about one of the wonderful bishies of FMA, I would probably love them forever and ever. (I like pretty much all of them)


	13. Chapter 13

Right! Let's get straight to work, shall we?

* * *

Disclaimer: Me poor. Me no own Ouran High School Host Club.

After a fairly short drive, we arrived at Haruhi's house. It was a nice little apartment building. Tamaki started going off again, as usual.

"Remember everyone. No one is to comment on Haruhi's small living space. Anyone who does will be severely punished by daddy!" he shouted, attracting the attention of the unfortunate passerby's. Of course, Arisa being Arisa, she just started up the stairs before Tamaki had even opened his mouth. Me being me, followed her.

When we got to the top of the stairs, I leaned over the railing. "Hey, are you guys coming or not?" They all swiveled their heads to look over at me and then proceeded to run up the stairs. Me and Arisa just laughed at them.

When everyone was gathered at the top of the stairs in front of a door I assumed led to Haruhi's house, we just stood there.

"So…is anyone going to knock?" I asked, looking around with a raised eyebrow. Everyone pretty much sweat dropped and Arisa knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a…well, I'm not quite sure if it was a boy or a girl…ugh…why does this have to remind me of the Roberia incident…

"Hello?" the, er…person asked. Then he/she got a good look at who was at the door. "Oh! It Haruhi's friends! Come in, come in!" he/she shouted, leading us all in but closing the door right before Tamaki could enter. I heard a yelp of pain coming from behind the door. Hmm...lets pretend I didn't hear that….

(A/N: Maika! You're so mean to poor Tama-chan. Maika: You're the one who wrote it… Me: Oh…I did, didn't I? Eh-heheh…moving on then…)

"Haruhi! Look, your lovely friends have come over~" he/she shouted.

"What did you say Dad?" I heard Haruhi say while walking out from another room with a curious look on her face that quickly changed to horror when she saw us. Then Haruhi's dad (as I've gathered from what Haruhi said) noticed an unfamiliar face. Namely me.

"Ooooh, who's this?" he asked, coming to stand in front of me. I smiled at him.

"I'm Maika, the new recruit of the Host Club…however unwilling…" I muttered the last part under my breath. Haruhi's dad beamed at me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm so happy that Haruhi has gotten a new female friend! Now she has both Arisa-san and you! I am Haruhi's father, and you can call me Ranka!" he shouted excitedly in my face. Boy, did he remind me of a certain 'prince'.

Where is Tamaki, anyways? Oh yeah, he's probably still outside moping and or bleeding to death from his nose. Heheh, death by nose bleed. That would be one interesting way to die.

Snapping back to reality, I chuckled nervously. "I-its nice to meet you too Ranka-san…"

"Dad! Leave Maika-chan alone…ugh, what are you guys doing here? And why isn't Tamaki-senpai with you?" Haruhi asked starting with an exasperated tone and ending in a questioning tone.

Ranka just let me go then looked away while whistling innocently. Then the door burst open and Tamaki practically flew on his way to glomp Haruhi.

"Oh, my daughter was worried about me! I'm so happy!" Haruhi groaned, regretting asking about him.

"That doesn't answer my first question," she said with a sigh. Kyoya decided to step in here.

"Tamaki felt that a field trip to your house would be a good experience for Maika-chan," he answered cooly. My right eye twitched.

"Are you implying that it was partly my fault?" I asked, giving him a cold stare. He merely smirked.

"Well, in a way it was. You gave him the excuse to propose this little visit," he shot back at me. I glared at him but quickly gave up. It was no use fighting with the Shadow King.

"Well, if that's the case then I'm sorry Haruhi-kun," I told her.

"Its alright. They would have come whether you were here or not," she sighed, giving up on being annoyed and/or angry. I smiled mournfully at her.

"I feel your pain," I patted her back.

"Same here," Arisa chuckled a little.

"Wah, my daughters hate me…" Tamaki wailed from the place on the floor where he was lying (Ranka had torn him off of Haruhi and thrown him at the wall).

"Ne, Haru-chan? Do you have any cake?" Hunny asked innocently looking up at Haruhi with big, pleading eyes.

"Um…I don't think so. I don't usually happen to have cake all the time," she said with a sweat drop.

"Actually Haruhi~" Ranka started, "I bought some cake yesterday! Here you go, Hunny-kun. Have some cake," he said, handing Hunny a plate with a giant slice of cake. In response, Hunny grinned as big as his mouth would go.

"Thank you Ranka!" he shouted excitedly as he began digging into his cake. I giggled at the scene and turned to whisper something to Arisa.

"I think he knew we would be coming by."

"Yeah, probably," she replied, also smiling at her cousin.

"So, other than Maika-chan seeing my house, is there a reason you're here?" Haruhi asked.

"We can't just come by to visit?" Kyoya asked with a gleam in his eye. The girls in the room (a.k.a. me, Haruhi, and Arisa) all got suspicious chills.

"Well, I would have accepted that answer if it had come from anyone other than you, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said. I could have sworn I heard a bit of fear in her voice.

Kyoya simply chuckled lightly. "You caught me. I do have ulterior motives, but I think I'll keep them to myself for now." Three of us shrank back in fear.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I muttered. The twins, who decided to pop back up from their absence in the chapter (the author didn't see a way to get them in there until now), crept up behind our little group.

"Ne, Haruhi, we're getting bored. Entertain us." (A/n: I say this to my friends all the time. Unfortunately, they don't always do as I say) Haruhi got a twitch in her eye.

"Well, I was planning on going to the park today. An old friend of mine is out of town for the day and asked me to walk her dog," she informed us. I brightened up.

"Ooooh, dog-sitting? I would love to help!" I offered excitedly. Everyone else promptly agreed.

"Fine…well, come on then. We have to go pick her up," Haruhi said, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door with all of us following.

When we got to her friend's house, the dog bounded up to us. I squealed and ran up to it. Yes. Squealed. Its not my fault dogs are just so darn adorable.

I didn't see it, as I was a bit preoccupied with the playful pup, but almost everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Ne, ne, Mai-chan, do you like dogs?" Hunny asked. Had anyone else asked I would have taken it as a sarcastic rhetorical question, but this was Hunny we were talking about. I grinned at him.

"Yup! They're so friendly, and playful, and fun, and cute, and loyal, and-"

"We get it already!" Hikaru yelled, barely keeping in a laugh. I just childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous that the dog is getting more attention than you," I said jokingly, not really serious. Which is why I was so surprised when Hikaru blushed and looked away with a 'Hmph'. Kaoru grinned mischievously and changed the subject, saving his twin the embarrassment of explaining himself.

I just shared a blank, lost look with the dog which I have yet to find out the name -or gender- of. While I pondered what his/her name could be (Ah! Not again! The evil gender slash is back again! It's stalking me, I tell you!!!) everyone else chatted away. That is, until I finally realized that the canine I was staring at would not miraculously give me its name and jumped up right in front of Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun," I said in a serious voice. She blinked at me, instinctively backing up.

"Y-yes, Maika-chan?" she asked uncertainly. I continued staring at her with the most serious face I could get while I answered.

"What is the dog's name and gender?" I asked in a voice I'm sure would have been better suited for the hero of an action movie than asking about a dog. Haruhi got a thoughtful look on her face and put a finger up to her chin.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys yet, have I?" she asked herself. She smiled at me, "it's a girl, and her name is Ginger." I looked down at Ginger and smiled.

"Now I don't have to refer to you as 'it' or 'dog' anymore," I shared with her. She barked in return.

(A/N: Its here I realize I should give a description of Ginger. She is not real, and I have no idea what kind of dog I want her to be, so I'm thinking one up on the spot. Hmm…a big dog…how 'bout a german shepard? Or a husky…yes, I'll go with husky. I'm sure it would be easier to pick a dog if I knew the climate of Japan or what breeds are more popular there, but I don't so oh well.)

"Well, we better get going to the park now," Haruhi said, grabbing a bag full of what I assume was stuff for Ginger.

"Is there anything specific that you need to do?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"No, I just have to walk her and play with her for awhile. Oh, and make sure she has food and water before I leave," she said, putting a leash onto Ginger's collar. I walked up to her with stars in my eyes.

"Can I hold the leash?" I asked hopefully. I squealed in excitement when she handed me the leash. "Yay! Come on Ginger, to the park~" I shouted, walking off happily with my new canine pal walking right alongside me with her tail wagging like crazy.

Apparently the park wasn't all that close to Ginger's master's house. That was a long walk. Once we got there I plopped onto the ground and rested. Ginger wasn't too tired to play though. She kept running in circles around me. I was getting dizzy just watching her.

"Ginger, stop it! I'm getting dizzy!" I yelled, then fell onto my back. I just laid there making a whiny noise with my eyes closed until I heard a soft 'thump' besides me. I opened my eyes to see Hikaru had taken a seat besides me.

"Hikaruuuuuuuuu, I'm dizzy," I whined at him. He glanced at me and chuckled.

"How are you dizzy? All you've done is sit there," he laughed at me some more. I just continued laying there staring blankly at him. How to react? On one hand he's laughing at my pain. On the other…his laugh had set off a few butterflies, and not the real kind. The figurative kind in my stomach.

Once he noticed my stare and stopped laughing I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're a meanie, just laughing at a poor girl who isn't feeling her best," I said pouting and turning my head away.

"Aw, come on, you know I was joking," he said to me. I peeked at him and saw he was smiling good-naturedly.

"Well…I suppose I could forgive you. But only this once!" I said pointing at him. He grinned.

"Good enough for me," then he poked my shoulder. When I gave him a questioning look he just gave me a mischievous look before running off shouting, "Your it!"

I sat in a daze for about two seconds before grinning and running after him, Ginger right behind me.

After me and Hikaru had played for about 10 minutes Kaoru , Tamaki, and Hunny joined in. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori just watched. Oh, and Ginger was just running around chasing whoever was closest (we had let her off her leash). It was a blast. Unfortunately, time moves forward.

It started getting dark so we had to go back. This time Kyoya called a car to drive us, as he didn't feel the need to waste the time and energy to walk. It was fine with me. We dropped Ginger off at Haruhi's friend's house (why we left a dog in a house alone I do not know) then made our way to everyone else's houses.

"That was a lot of fun," I said, with a tired grin on my face.

"You're just saying that because you got to play with a dog," Hikaru teased. I smiled at him.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," I said, my eyes starting to close. I shook my head to wake up. We were almost to my house, I shouldn't fall asleep. I did yawn though.

"Tired?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Chasing after your brother all day is very tiring, you know," I replied. Kaoru grinned and Hikaru was about to reply, but the car stopped in front of my house. "Sorry guys, I gotta go now. See you Monday!" I said over my shoulder, stepping out of the car and towards my house. I went straight to my room, changed, and fell asleep. It had been a fun day.

* * *

Well, there was my chapter. I'm sorry I only got one chapter out last month! I think I'm going to start writing shorter chapters so I'll get them out more…well, I hope you people don't mind…Um, I'm going to try to get another one out by the 16th (because that's my birthday! Any writers out there, wanna write me a birthday one shot? Eh, eh? I'm kidding, by the way. Unless you really will write me one…). Should it also have an Easter theme? I could probably work with that…But I don't know what religion they all are…oh well.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry people! I know, shame on me for not updating in such a long time, I'll leave an explanation at the end so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Please forgive me, and I hope you still have the will to read my story!

Disclaimer: -insert funny joke about how I do not own Ouran High School Host Club-

* * *

"Eh? Camping?" I asked. Tamaki nodded his head up and down.

"Yes! I've heard that commoners enjoy going out and enjoying themselves in the woods during the summer, so we, the host club, will be trying it out!" he announced.

"Yes, but I doubt it will be the same experience," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean?" the twins asked.

"Well…real camping usually involves tents, no fancy food, sleeping on the floor and hiking. Tamaki will probably find a cabin for us and have cooks and stuff," I said. Tamaki jumped up in front of me.

"I want to experience camping the commoner way! If I musty sleep on the cold ground then so be it!"

"Psh. Try it. I bet you won't last more than five hours, right Haruhi?"

"I give him three," she said. Me and the twins sniggered at him. Then I turned to them.

"What are you guys laughing at, I bet you won't be much better." They shrugged. I sighed. "Well, if you do go through with it, I'm in. I haven't been camping for a while," I said with a smile.

"Me too, me too!" Hunny yelled, raising his hand in the air, "you too Takeshi?" he looked up at Mori and he nodded.

"We'll go too," the twins said.

"Great! Mommy, what about you?" Tamaki asked, looking at the Shadow King hopefully. He sighed.

"If I must." I turned to Haruhi and Arisa, who were standing together.

"Are you guys going to come?" I asked softly so only they could hear. Haruhi looked up thoughtfully.

"It sounds like fun, I'll go," Arisa said.

"Sure. I haven't been camping in a while either." I smiled and decided to get excited too.

"Tamaki-sempai!" I yelled in a bossy tone. He came over right away.

"Y-yes?" he asked timidly. I grinned.

"Make sure we have a bonfire! We need marshmallows, and chocolate, and gram crackers, and a couple of tents, and sleeping bags, and flashlights, oh, and make sure we're near a lake and…" I went on and on listing things we would need for our trip. Tamaki grinned and started writing it all down.

A few days later we had it all planned out. We would go to a nearby forest over summer break for two days and a night. Surprisingly, the guys all agreed to 'rough it'.

When we got to the spot I smiled. Even though I believed the guys would cheat and bring some luxury or another it was still a pretty, pristine spot. Me, Haruhi and Arisa would share one tent, the twins another, Tamaki and Kyoya in another and then Hunny and Mori would be in the last one. We all set up our tents. Mine and Haruhi's was simple. All we had inside were our bags in a corner, three sleeping bags, and a few lantern in the middle.

"You guys done yet?" I asked, peeking outside to see that none of the guys had set their tents up yet. I sighed. "Haruhi, Arisa, looks like they need some help," I said, going out and walking over the twins while Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and Kyoya and Arisa walked over to Hunny and Mori.

"You guys are pathetic…" I said with a sweat drop. The twins were somehow stuck inside their tent.

"Help ussssssss," they whined. I sighed and decided to be nice and let them out.

"I'll set up your tent for you. Man I really thought you'd be able to at least set up a tent…" the twins pouted. I just smiled and with a shake of my head set up the tent for them.

"Alright, now that we have the tents done with, lets go play in the lake!" Tamaki shouted. I rolled my eyes but agreed, and everyone went to the lake.

"How cool, there's actually a tire swing here!" I said, running over to the tree with the tire swing. Before I had a chance to get on the twins picked me up and threw me in the water. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"You horrible beings! How dare you throw my lovely daughter into the lake! I should- hey, stop!" in the middle of Tamaki's rant the twins had picked him up and thrown him in too. I started laughing.

"Haha, it was worth getting thrown in to see that." Tamaki pouted. We played in the water for a few more hours then decided that we were hungry. We went to the fire pit someone had brought (I really don't know who) and we just stared at it blankly.

"So…did anyone bring food?" I asked. Tamaki jumped up.

"I did, I did!" he yelled, jumping up and down like an excited puppy. He ran into his tent and came out with a pack of hot dogs.

"That works," I said, smiling and grabbing some metal stick-type-things from my bag. I showed everybody how to put the hot dogs on the sticks and then hold them over the fire. "Later on we can do the same thing with marshmallows and make smores." Everybody ate and enjoyed their wieners. (A/N: Sorry, I'm sooo sorry. I just HAD to say it. Please forgive me, my dear readers. I was trying so hard not to say wiener, but I couldn't stop my fingers.)

"So what should we do now?" I asked everybody. Haruhi looked around.

"I looks like it would be a good time to go out exploring," she said. I smiled.

"Sounds good. Who wants to go hiking?" I asked. Tamaki, Arisa, and the twins decided to go. Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny all made excuses. Ok, no they didn't, but they didn't want to go. Rich brats…

Aaaaaaanyways…I got a small backpack that I had brought and put a few bottles of water, a compass, a mini first aid kit, a flashlight and some granola bars, and some other odds and ends that might be useful into it. Yes, I like to be prepared, there's nothing wrong with that.

"Ok, everyone ready?" I asked. Everyone had a bottle of water with them, so at least I wasn't the only one…well…at least concerning the water bottle…There was a chorus of yeses so we went off.

"Wow, look at all the green!" Arisa exclaimed, amazed by all the nature. I nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, look at the plant. Isn't it pretty?" Tamaki was asking Haruhi. I could practically see the metaphorical sweat drop as she said

"Sempai…that's poison ivy…" I almost feel ashamed to have started laughing. Almost. Of course, Haruhi had to rush Tamaki back to home base because he started panicking. Oh, and they did have to wash his hands too…

"Tono," "Is and idiot."

"We agree." Its so fun acting like two pairs of twins. The four of us grinned at each other then continued our hike. After a while I felt like something was missing. I could hear Kaoru talking to Arisa, but I hadn't heard anything from Hikaru. I looked around and I couldn't see him. I started to get a little worried. He better not be trying to pull a prank.

"Hey guys…did you see where Hikaru went off to?" I asked them. They stopped and looked around. They shook their heads no. "Well…I guess we'll wait here for a bit to see if he catches up then." We waited for five minutes and he still didn't show up. I could tell Kaoru was getting worried.

"What if he got lost? What if he gets attacked by an animal?" he was mumbling to himself. He wasn't panicking at the Tamaki level, but those were some pretty real concerns. Arisa was patting his back trying to soothe him.

"I'm going to go look for him. You guys should head back to the others. I'll go back as soon as I find him, ok?" I told them, starting to walk off.

"No! I'll go look for him!" Kaoru yelled. He really looked like he was starting to panic. If he went off to look for Hikaru he would no doubt get lost himself, and then we might end up going home without either twin.

"No Kaoru, you stay with Arisa-chan. If you went off alone you'd probably have a panic attack or something, and that would not be good," I looked at Arisa, "Look after him, k?" she nodded and I walked off. I turned towards them before I got out of sight. "And don't worry about me, I was a Girl Scout when I was younger!" Plus Kyoya's secret police could probably find us if worse came to worse…

"Hikaru! Where are you, you butthead?!" I yelled out. I was getting frustrated. Wasn't orange supposed to be easy to spot?! Then I paused and tilted my head to the side, trying to hear better. "Huh…I could've sworn I heard something…oh well…" I said and kept walking.

"Maika, wai-" I heard, only to fall down into a weird pit in the middle of a clearing. At least I fell on something soft…

I looked down and I saw orange. I took a better look and realized it was a person, and not just a person, it was Hikaru! Yay! Now what's my prize?

"Uhhh…Maika? Could you get off of me now?" I heard him say. I looked down at him.

"But you're so comfy…" I pouted, and then he pushed me off of him. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"You were squishing me to death!"

"Are you calling me fat? Yeah, I trudged through the forest looking for your butt, and how do you repay me? You call me fat!"

"I didn't call you fat!"

"You insinuated it!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!" and then I started laughing. Hikaru just looked at me weird.

"Why the heck are you laughing?"

"Because, instead of being sensible and trying to get back, we're sitting here being immature. Not that it isn't fun, but we should probably get back."

"Yeah I tried. The top is up too high," he said. I looked up. The pit was probably about 6 feet wide and 9 feet tall and unfortunately…neither of us was quite that tall…

"Why the heck is there a random pit here anyways?" I asked, an anime vein popping out of my forehead.

"Beats me. So…what do we do now?" he asked, looking around. An idea popped into me head.

"Hikaru, lift me up."

"Huh?" he asked stupidly, not getting what I meant. I sighed.

"Lift me up so I can climb out. Then I can help you get out," I explained.

"Oh," he said with a little blush of embarrassment. He awkwardly held his hands out, fingers laced, so I could step up on them. I, just as awkwardly, stepped on and he lifted me up.

"W-woah!" I said, wobbling a little before grabbing the edge of the pit-o-doom and hoisting myself up. "Woohoo! I'm free again!" I shouted.

"Great, that's really great, now HELP ME OUT!" Hikaru yelled from below me. I layed down, my head peeking over the edge.

"Now now Hikaru, be nice. I could just as easily leave you here than help you out. Easier actually. It would require less physical labor." Hikaru looked scared at the thought of being left here alone. He took a deep breath.

"Maika, please help me out?" he said, looking to the side. I grinned.

"That's much better! See how much easier things are when you ask nicely?" I said, holding an arm out for him to grab. He did, and with a little difficulty we managed to get him out.

"Sheesh Hikaru, I know I'm not the lightest person, but you weigh a ton!"

"Oh, so you're calling me fat?" he asked slyly. I smiled at him.

"Yes. I am. Once we get home I'm going to look up a nice diet for you," I told him with a pat to his head. He…wasn't very amused. He stuck his tongue out at me. I smiled then got up and dusted myself off. "Well, Mission: Find Hikaru was a success. Now starting Mission: Get back to everyone else."

"You're ability to name missions is absolutely brilliant," Hikaru told me dryly.

"I know, right?" I laughed. Then I looked around. "Hehe…by any chance do you remember which way we came?" I asked him. His eyes widened a little and he shook his head.

"But I can call someone to come get us," he said, pulling out his cell phone. He looked at it, then paled slightly. Fearfully I took a look. No signal. I let out a small hysterical laugh.

"Greaaat. Just great. You better make it up to me when we get back Hikaru. I've been looking for you for almost an hour now, and now we're lost," I said with a sigh. "Well…I guess its not completely your fault…" I could have just gone back with Kaoru and Arisa and told Kyoya to call in a search party. I acted impulsively. Stupid feelings, clouding up judgment…

Twenty-five minutes later we were walking in a random direction, hoping we were going the right way.

"Urgh, why do all the trees have to look the same?!" I yelled out. Stupid nature. I swear, this forest is growing more plants so that it can smother us to death! (A/N: Which is ironic, because plants give off oxygen)

"Hey Maika? I'm thirsty…" Hikaru told me. I glanced at him. He had been surprisingly not annoying so far, so I decided to have mercy.

"Alright, I have some water in my bag," I said, sitting on the floor with my bag on my lap. I started rummaging through it for a bottle of water when I found something. "Eh-heh…oops." Hikaru looked at me worried.

"What?" he asked fearfully.

"Hehe…I have good news and then I have more good news…but the second one will make me look stupid…" I said. "First, I have water," I said with a nervous smile, handing him a bottle.

"Ok…now whats the second part?" he asked warily, taking a sip of the water.

"Well…I seem to have forgotten that I…" then I mumbled something lowly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I…I…I've had a map and a compass all along," I said, with my eyes squeezed shut and my face heating up in embarrassment.

Cricket cricket.

I opened my eyes a little to see Hikaru staring at me blankly. Then he sighed.

"Whatever. Lets just keep trying to get back." I grinned at him, then glomped him.

"Yay! Hikaru's being the serious one for once!" I shouted. Then I peeked at his face. It had a red tinge to it. I started wondering why he was blushing when he interrupted my thoughts by THROWING ME OFF ONTO THE GROUND! Stupid Hikaru…being mean to his rescuer. I got up and glared at him, but shook it off and opened the map.

"Lets see…we set up camp around here…" I held up the compass, "and north is that way so we should point the map in this direction…" I sweat dropped. "Great, we've been going in the wrong direction."

"What! But I'm so tired," Hikaru whined. "I don't wanna walk anymore." I looked at him.

"You can always take a nap here. But I'm gonna leave you here all by yourself, and I don't know if there are any bears in this area…" Hikaru shot up.

"I can walk!" he shouted. Mwuahaha threats to the wellbeing is always the best motivation to keep going.

"Ok then, lets keep going!" I shouted enthusiastically. Maybe if I stay cheerful it'll be easier on both of us.

About an hour later it started getting dark. I heard Hikaru whimper.

"M-maika? What are we going to do now?" he asked me, grabbing onto a piece of my shirt. I had to stop myself from squealing.

"Oh my God, you're like a little kid! That's so cute!" I shouted, completely without thinking . I noticed him turn his head away quickly, and then I realized what I said. My face started heating up and I tried my best to change the subject. "Um…eh…a-anyways…I brought a flashlight too…so don't worry about the dark…"

"O-ok…" he said. Bleh. Awkwardness is not fun at all. When it got dark enough I got my flashlight out and turned it on. Luckily for us it was pretty bright. We walked for a while more when I felt relief flood through me. I could hear yelling. Overdramatic yelling. Hikaru and I grinned at each other before running towards Tamaki's overly loud, not-so-overly concerned voice.

"Hey guys, look who I found!" I shouted running in the middle and glomping Tamaki. Hikaru was then glomped by Kaoru, and after I let Tamaki go Arisa hugged me. After a happy and slightly embarrassing reunion ("My two lovely children are finally back! I was so scared you had been eaten by some foul creature of the night!") and a lecture to Hikaru on 'the buddy system', me and my fellow adventurer promptly went to our respective tents and, in my case anyways, pretty much fell onto my sleeping bag to sleep.

As I was lying on my sleeping bag on the verge of sleep, I vowed to never EVER go into a forest without a professional guide again. I sighed, burying my head into my pillow and smiled. I drifted off to sleep with the image of Hikaru childishly hanging onto my shirt in fright in my mind.

* * *

Yesssss! Done! I had to completely start over form what I already had because I couldn't even imagine finishing an Easter themed chapter in friggen July. Luckily some of my family are going camping next weekend and this baby hit me. Heehee, I particularly enjoyed writing Hikaru when he was scared. Wasn't it just so cute~ I kinda wish I had been able to think of some more fluff, but right now I kinda have Harry Potter on the brain…the movie comes out tomorrow! (July 15) I had to finish it before then because…I felt like it. Anyways, I have an idea for the next chapter, and if any of you are very brilliant you just might be able to find the itsy bitsy clue in this chapter! I hadn't thought of it before, but after I wrote it an idea hit me.

So here's why I didn't update at first: I moved abruptly. Very abruptly. Really, I came home from school one day and my family was there packing up everything in the house/apartment-type-thingy. I don't feel like going into the reason why….but, after that, I just kinda lost the will to write, and then I became too preoccupied with watching Asian Dramas….hehe, sorry about that…I really hope you can forgive me!

P.S. I was rereading some of my old chapters and I saw the word café but it had the little accent over the 'e'…I don't know how it got there…HOLY FUDGE IT DID IT AGAIN. I guess my Word does it then ._. Scary…

P.P.S. I got a review from someone saying that they liked the story but they had never read or watched Ouran…So I guess my story is still good without any prior knowledge…hehe…I feel special now…

P.P.P.S. yes, this one is half to be funny and annoying. But its main purpose is an apology that the author's note is so long, and that this chapter took, like, 3 months. My humblest apologies!

Wait! Last minute thing! I just realized this has been up for over a year, and I'm still with it! Woohoo! ('Anniversary' was in March.) Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Really, the only thing that keeps me with this story is the fact that I feel guilty that people are actually waiting to read what comes out of my imagination.


End file.
